Are Legends Born Or Made?
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: The life of a soldier is never easy. Everyone knows that. But Naruto knows about it more. Throughout his life, Naruto only ever knew one thing. Bad guys are bad. And they must die. But what happens when a new enemy decides to jump into the mix through a mysterious gate opening in the middle of Japan? What can Naruto do? Will he fight? Will he kill? Will he find love? Rated M.
1. Chapter 1: The Gate Opens

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **So yeah. I bring you all a brand new fanfic that I have been thinking of doing. So the story behind this one.**

 **So I was browsing Kiss Anime the one day. I was bored as fuck, don't shoot me. And I stumbled across this anime called GATE. So I thought. Why not. Looks good.**

 **And now I can finally say. It has enough material for me to create a new fanfic based off it.**

 **Much like my other fanfics where Naruto doesn't have power or magic. Naruto will be more stronger than anything else.**

 **He will be a powerful Assassin type Sniper in this fanfic.**

 **Weapon of choice?**

 **MSR Sniper rifle. Fully customized for Naruto to have adjustable zoom, extended mag and silencer.**

 **Colour: Full Black**

 **Next weapon.**

 **Twin Desert Eagle Pistols.**

 **Weapon customized to offer little recoil as possible while offering firepower equivilant to that of a 357 Magnum. Laser pointer to offer more accuracy.**

 **Colour: Gold (both). Nicknamed his these pistols. Death and Taxes.**

 **Next weapon.**

 **.44 Magnum.**

 **Weapon given to him by his father before his demise in the Afghanistan war. A precious momento Naruto cherishes to remember his father by. Fully customized by Naruto and can only take armor piercing rounds as a result. Cylinder has been outfitted with a 8 bullet cylinder as well. 3 inch barrel.**

 **Colour: White**

 **Next weapon:**

 **Scar - L.**

 **Weapon customized to offer full auto or burst fire shots. Laser pointer for added accuracy on right side of weapon, ACOG Sights. Grenade launcher attachment.**

 **Colour: Light Brown.**

 **Melee weapons**

 **Trench Knives.**

 **Only melee knife that Naruto is comfortable with. Given to him by his aunt who passed on when Naruto was 10.**

 **So now that we have the weapons all sorted out. Let's get the harem lined up. This is the pairing list:**

 **Pinya Co Lada (Main Pairing)**  
 **Tyuule**

 **This will be the harem line up and will remain as such.**

 **For those of you who haven't watched GATE. Then I'm sorry but you're gonna be horribly lost.**

 **This is also my second attempt at a GATE Naruto crossover.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1: The Gate Opens.

Walking along the bustling streets of Japan we find a man who was enjoying himself. A large guitar case resting on his back as his hands were clasped in his jacket pockets.

He wore a set of jeans, black shoes and a white shirt under a black hooded jacket with the hood pulled over his head. Whisker like birthmarks lined his cheeks, three on each side of his cheek. By any normal person walking past him, they'd immediately think he was just a local performer considering the guitar case on his back. But if you really knew him, it was a completely different story alltogether.

Only a few people knew of his story. And even fewer after that. He was what you'd call a 'Cleaner' who got rid of the 'garbage'. But he was once that a long time ago.

Sighing as he continued to walk off, he stopped at a local manga shop and browsed through their manga selection.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was his full name. He was the proud son of his family. His father, Minato Namikaze. A proud decorated soldier in the army forces. He was Colonel. His mother, a half Russian half German. Naruto's mother met Minato one night and instantly they clicked. She was not an army person like Naruto's father. She was a consultant in a very strong business firm. They mey online and met at a bar. Cliche? Very much. Over the course of the years, they soon got married and Kushina gave birth to Naruto 9 months later. But she didn't survive after giving birth to Naruto. Minato raised Naruto with everything he had. But when duty called, he had to have Naruto's aunt on his mother's side, Tsunade take care of him.

Minato was hardly at home due to going on tours to resolve conflicts and fight wars. So Naruto's father was pretty much a stranger in Naruto's life. But when Naruto was told that his father died by saving a soldier that stepped on a landmine, Naruto surprisingly felt nothing. Guess you can't blame him seeing that Naruto never really interacted with his father considering how he was always away. Tsunade raised the child as her own from that point on.

During Naruto's pre-teen years, he performed well during school. Perfect scores everytime. The poster child was what people refered to him as. But when Tsunade was found in their apartment, shot in the back of the head, execution style. Naruto flipped. He knew Tsunade was his aunt and not his real mother. But he saw her as a mother figure. It left a serious scar on his mind and he broke down then and there. While recovering at a local hospital from the shock he received, a detective came in and handed Naruto a shoebox with his name on it. Giving Naruto a few minutes, the detective left the room. Opening the box, Naruto found two Trench Knives and a box with some syrettes as well in there, with a note in the box. The only thing written down was the words: I'm sorry.

Later on it was revealed to Naruto that he was the test subject on creating a powerful super soldier. Using booster drugs as the source, Naruto's body, while unconscience was put to the limits. The results of the testings, were far beyond what they anticipated. But at grave cost was paid for this. All of Naruto's emotions had diminished and dulled to be almost non existant. Tsunade was part of these tests that went on for 3 years. Naruto was brought into the program at the young age of 8. When the tests were done, Tsunade took the boy and tried to get him back the way he was. It worked, but not very well. Naruto would only react to her and her alone. 4 years down the line and Naruto was finally able to interact with other people, though at times he was quite cold to them. Later on, he showed everyone emotions.

Now at the age of 21, he was now a person with too much blood on his hands. A well decorated soldier. He was earned the nickname: Reaper. He went to the States and enrolled in a Special Forces program. There was where he got his nickname. He was one of their most esteemed soldiers. One of the best. He was only 19 when he reached the rank of First Lieutenant. He was later accused for shooting a high ranking officer on a mission that resulted in the man to be in a coma due to shock from the gunshot and the actual gunshot itself. Naruto professed his innocence during the Court Martial hearings. But they insisted it was his rifle that the bullet came from. He was stripped of rank and kicked out of Special Forces. He then went over to Rangers and tried there. But news of what he had done got there fast and they denied his application.

Later on, returning home to his home town, Japan, Naruto applied for the JSDF and surpisingly he was accepted there. He was placed into a Black Ops unit. A few missions later Naruto surged through the ranks. Now he was ranked Major. Many people feared him for what he had done in the past, even going so far as to still call him the Reaper. Naruto didn't care. He had never used the booster drugs ever since one mission where he was backed into a corner. It drove him into a berserker rage and he killed everything in sight. Now, he is alot more cautious in using it, even going so far as to make a vow to never use one again. He later quit the JSDF and went his own way. Deciding to become a gun for hire.

Putting the manga down Naruto walked out the store and looked over to find a few people running while screaming. Arching an eyebrow, Naruto was soon found wide eyed as a man riding a dragon came into view. Watching the beast blow out fire, and kill the people, Naruto simply sighed as he pulled the guitar case off his back and began unzipping it.

"One thing I hate more about fucked up shit..." started Naruto as he pulled out his weapon. The MSR. He liked using his other weapons. But for covert operations, he more went for his MSR.

"...Is more fucked up shit!" he finished as he got ready.

"Ready Twilight?" asked Naruto as he pulled the bolt back and forward, priming the weapon with its first round.

"Heh. So am I" said Naruto as he squeezed the trigger.

The bullet was sent flying with such deadly accuracy and hit the rider square in his chest plate. The rider dropped from the dragon as Naruto put the rest of his gear on. He knew he had to put it on before hand, but it was either the gear or the deaths of those people who were left. Once his gear was on, he walked over to the man and pulled out his Desert Eagle that rested on his right thigh.

Pulling the hammer back and pointing the pistol at the man, Naruto's eyes showed him to not be afraid of pulling the trigger.

"Where are you from?" asked Naruto only to have the man arch an eyebrow.

"If that is your answer. So be it." said Naruto pulling the trigger and killing the man then and there.

Holstering the weapon and edjecting the shell inside the rifle, Naruto turned to the civilians still alive.

"Is anyone injured?" questioned Naruto.

"No." said one of them.

"Good, now let's go. We must get to safety." said Naruto with them getting up and running off.

Naruto provided cover where ever he could and they soon managed to get to safety. Once they were safe, Naruto set up the stilts on his Sniper rifle and got onto the ground. He checked his ammo count. 3 mags for the sniper rifle. 4 for each of his pistols. And 4 speedloaders for his Magnum. He was fine for now.

Spotting a large horde, Naruto used quick thinking used his knowledge on the human body to use less ammo on more enemies. He knew where soft points were and the use of surroundings to one's advantage. In the end, the evac and keeping people safe, was a success, but as Naruto was packing away, a cop walked over to him.

One week later, Naruto was now finding himself being pulled back into the JSDF, but this time. They were planning on going to take the fight to them. They said that by having the Reaper on their side would be a big help. For the troops and to scare the enemy. He highly doubted that. A few days later, Naruto found himself going into the Gate and was now going against the enemy.

Major Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was going in for one hell of a ride.

 **And scene.**

 **So there you have it.**

 **The opening chapter to A World For Legends has begun. Naruto is a full fledged badass in this fanfic but as you could see, his past is dark. As well, Naruto is still cold to nearly anything.**

 **As well, he has no issues with taking the lives of innocents on a given notice. But what will happen as we go on? Will the things he meet open his heart?**

 **Find out in the nnext chapter.**

 **Chapter 2: The Other World.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Other World

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter for A World For Legends.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto was involved in the fight where people from a mysterious gate showed up and fought. With Naruto fighting as he was, they were able to push back the enemy which was a no brainer considering it was pretty much a one sided fight.**

 **I mean come on. One side: Spears and swords. The other: Guns and tanks.**

 **Now who's gonna win that one I wonder?**

 **As well.**

 **One more woman in the pairings. Yao Ro Dushi. That sexy Dark Elf.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2: The Other World.

Sitting on the hood of a Humvie that was switched off by the massive fantasy gate. A cigarette in one hand as he looked to the clouds, watching them pass over him. Occasionaly blocking the sun now and then.

"Ugh. I'm so bored." he chimed as he pulled more smoke from his cancer stick.

It had only been 2 days since the JSDF went through the gate and began to fight the enemies that massed before the gate to be the second wave. Too bad they were cut down rather easily. Guess dragons, spears, sword, bows and arrows don't do much when you have a flippen tank shooting shells at you.

It was fun at first. But after the next few waves sent to them, it became really boring really fast. Seriously. Don't these guys ever think? And now Naruto was bored.

"Yo, Naruto-san." came a voice.

Looking to who called his name, Naruto found Mari Kurokawa standing before him while waving a hand.

Meet Mari Kurokawa. One of the forces of the JSDF. She was skilled with a rifle, but she was more used as a medic. She had long flowing blue hair and matching eyes. Her uniform was the same as the others. A green coloured uniform. Sure it was nice to blend into the environment, but when you're swimming in green. It was just really bad.

"What up?" asked Naruto inhaling more smoke.

"Nothing, just wanting to say hi." was all Mari said.

"Uh huh. Well, sooner or later you will learn." said Naruto finishing his cigarette and getting off the Humvie.

"What?" asked Mari.

"That I'm not the type of person to asociate with." was all Naruto said as he walked off.

As he walked off, another soldier who looked to be a dumbass walked over to Mari as he too looked at the retreating form of Naruto.

"Still got problems with Reaper?" asked the man.

"Hai, Itami-dono. Why is he like that?" asked Mari walking off.

"He's always like that. Cold as the grave." was all Itami said with Mari shooting him a look.

"A hope that wasn't a pun. Seeing that Naruto-san is an assassin." said Mari.

" _Was_." corrected Itami. "He was an assassin."

Once Naruto was out of sight, he knelt down and looked at the ground of their latest battle. The ground still smoked as he grabbed some of the charred earth and ran it in his fingers. Assassins and Snipers were a different bread from the other soldiers of the military. They were feared by all opposing enemies. Due to their art of deception and ways of killing, many kept their distance. Naruto was no exception to this. He was one of the best marksman there was.

Throwing the remainder of the dirt onto the ground, he looked to the sky that he had never seen before but seemed familiar.

"Well, guess things can't be too bad right?" he thought as he got to his feet and moved back to the base they were still making.

 **Imperial Capital.**

Emperor Molt Sol Augustus was not having a fun day. Reason being was that ever since the unknown enemy charged through the gate that opened on Arnus Hill, he had been dealing with the amount of deaths accumulated.

Currently the number sat at 120 000 casualties. They had never faced such a powerful enemy in their lives.

"Your majesty. What are we going to do with this new enemy?" asked a man knealing before the king. "We've never seen an enemy that can take down so many of our own in one fell swoop. Such magic they hold."

The Emperor meerly closed his eyes as he let a smile grace his lips.

"At least the allied forces shall know their place considering that they were cut down so easily. But the actual reality is that this enemy is way to strong. We need a new approach." stated the Emperor before he realized he had a few cards to play. "Send our vassals to Arnus Hill. We will retake Arnus Hill."

"But sire." said the man not believing what he was hearing. "Nearly all of the allied forces have been killed. Others who survived have turned to banidtry."

"Hm. An omnisous state." said the Emperor only for the door to open with a woman with red hair to walk up to the Emperor before bowing to him.

"My daughter." said the Emperor.

"Your majesty. I have come after receiving your summons." said the woman.

"Yes, Pina. I need you to go and secure Italica. Ensure the enemy doesn't get a foothold there." said the Emperor.

"As you wish." said Pina not moving from her spot.

"Is there something wrong?" questioned the Emperor.

"The new enemy. That came through the gate. I've heard they are quite formidable." stated Pina.

"That may be true. But we are the Empire. Nothing can stand against us. They will be brought down before us." said the Emperor. "I've made it so that they will fall tonight."

"Surely you jest." stated Pina.

"Never underestimate the power of the Empire. We will be victorious." said the Emperor only for Pina to grit her teeth and leave.

"Are you sure she will be able to fight against these new enemies?" asked the man looking to Pina as she left.

"She is still young and naive. She will learn." stated the Emperor.

 **With Naruto.**

Playing with a few cans by laying them in a row on a mound of dirt he made, Naruto set up his MSR up with half rounds and got ready. Half rounds were pretty easy to get and there was surplus of these bullets. Full metal jackets had to be used sparingly until the new batch comes in on the next supply run.

This was the best way he knew how to pass time, considering his boredom. Once he was set up, he got onto the ground and began his little game of target practice.

Pulling the trigger, Naruto watched as the one can flew into the air before landing on the ground with a metal clang.

Hitting a few more, Naruto sighed as he removed his finger from the trigger. He was the best sniper in the JSDF. He could hit a target like this in his sleep.

He was so bored. He couldn't even stand it. Did time move more slower in this world? Clicking his tongue as he got off the dirt, he looked at the time. 16:45. Dinner rations will be passed soon.

Guess this was just a daily chore now. Wake up. Kill idiots, play games and shoot cans. Eat. Go to sleep. Repeat. He was sick of it really. But as he walked back to the barracks, Naruto spotted something in the distance. Bringing up his sniper rifle, Naruto aimed and saw at least 14 dozen Imperial Soldiers.

"When will they learn?" questioned Naruto as he sprinted to the base.

"We've got incoming." said Naruto to his Commanding Officer.

"Get everyone into position." ordered the Commanding Officer.

Pulling out the magazine and sliding in a fresh one, Naruto got ready. Climbing a watchtower, he set up his sniper rifle.

Watching as the tanks rolled up while gunners got into the fox holes, Naruto took aim. The first shot was his and he hit a one of the soldiers in the head.

And the battle ensued straight after. Shells rained down from the sky, scattering the soldiers in displays of spectacular explosions as they were thrown off their horses or just plain out snuffed out of existance.

Sniping a few, Naruto reloaded his rifle before spotting a soldier charging in with a berserker state of mind. He never even got close as Naruto put a bullet in his head.

"Such a pain." said Naruto ejecting the spent shell.

But as they fired and killed, Naruto found a man in the middle of the battlefield. A bow in his hands as he fired an arrow. Surprisingly, the arrow hit the side of the watchtower.

"Props for your aim. But sorry." said Naruto aiming.

Just as he was about to put the man out of his misery, a shell beat Naruto to the kill and sent the man's left leg and arm flying off as he dropped to the ground.

"Meh. Too bad." said Naruto as they watched the army that was massed before them scatter and retreat.

"And that's how you scatter the roaches." said Naruto as they ceased fire.

Climbing down the watchtower, Naruto sighed again as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. Lighting it, he breathed in and looked to the starry sky.

"Huh. Guess time flies when you're having fun." he said to himself as he breathed in more smoke.

"Such a pain." said Naruto as he walked away.

The entire battleifield littered with spent bullet cases, smoke and the smell of death wreacked everywhere. But this was no problem for Naruto. A few of the rookies had trouble keeping their contents of their stomaches inside. This was what a soldier had to pay in terms of a price.

"Sell your soul to walk as a demon. Abandon your humanity in order to become society's hated." he mutted to himself as she walked to his own room and layed his MSR against the wall.

Ashing in the ash tray, he looked to the base they had established. It wasn't that bad. They had a rather nice foot hold in the region. Hopefully they could get comms up and running. There was one manga Naruto had been eyeing lately. Hopefully it would be still there.

 **And scene.**

 **So now we see what is happening in the Special Region and how Naruto is trying to stay occupied. Seriously, all the soldiers do is run up the hill only to get shot by bullets and tank shells.**

 **Hopefully tomorrow would be more interesting.**

 **Hopefully.**

 **Chapter 3: Relations Established.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Relations Established

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter of Are Legends Born Or Made?**

 **So the last place we left off was where the Empire tried to send in more units to try and stop them. Only to be brutaly cut down by the JSDF.**

 **With yet another crushing defeat, what will the Empire do?**

 **What will the JSDF do?**

 **Find out.**

 **Oh, and as of now, I am on production break. I will be seeing you all on the 15th of January next year. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3: Relations Established.

With a new morning breaking over the Special Region, the people of Arnus Hill got up and went about their business.

But for one individual, he was having none of it. He went to bed rather late after doing some erands for the Commanding Officer, and had to fill out paperwork on why he had to do it. Honestly.

Slumping and slouching about, Naruto checked the time to find it only 6 in the morning. Damn. Making himself some coffee, he lit up a cigarette and drank while breathing in some smoke from his cigarette whenever he stopped drinking his coffee. Every person on the base knew that when Naruto was having his coffee and morning smoke, never disturb him.

But that some how changed when he found his team standing before a man with dirty blonde hair and ice blue eyes. A very athletic build accompanies his looks. Instantly the mug in Naruto's hand fell to the floor along with his cigarette. Walking over to the man, he watched as the man waved to him when he saw Naruto.

"Ah! Guten Morgen, Naruto! (Ah! Good morning, Naruto)" chimed the man as Naruto held out a hand for him to shake.

"Guten Morgen, Richter. Wie geht es dir? (Good morning, Richter. How are you?)" responded Naruto in the same language.

"Major Uzumaki-Namikaze is German?" said Kuribayashi standing in awe along with her team.

"Seems like it." said Itami drilling his ear.

"Richter, was machst du hier?(Richter, what are you doing here?)" asked Naruto to the man before him.

"Ihrem Team zugewiesen worden. (Been assigned to your team.)" responded Richter smiling to Naruto like they were chums.

"Vom deutschen Oberkommando? (From German High Command?)" asked Naruto with Richter nodding his head.

"Jep. Sie wollten nur Danke sagen, indem sie mich schickten, um Ihnen zu helfen. (Yup. They wanted to say thanks by sending me to help you.)" stated the German.

"Das bezweifle ich irgendwie. (I somehow doubt that." replied Naruto.

"Was auch immer. Ich bin hier um zu helfen. Das ist alles. (Whatever. I'm here to help. That's all.)" snapped Richter.

"Major. Who is this guy?" asked Mari.

"Ah, sorry. Guys and girls. Meet my friend. Richter Von Maxis. A pureblood German." said Naruto with Richter giving them a salute.

"Guten Morgen." he chimed.

"Uh. Guten Morgen." replied the others.

"He'll be joining us for a while." said Naruto only to have Richter shake his head.

"Nein. I 'ere to stay." said Richter.

"Whatever." said Naruto rolling his eyes.

"Well, as long as he can hold a gun I'm happy." said Kuribayashi only have Richter scoff at what she said.

"I can do more zhan zhat. My Grandfather's Grandfather's Grandfather fought in Vorld Var II. It is in my blood." exclaimed Richter.

"Whatever. Bloody German."

"You vant to dance?" growled Richter clearly offended by what Kuribayashi said.

"Gladly." challenged Kuribayashi as she got into a fighting stance.

"No fighting." barked Naruto. "Richter is a strong fighter. He is a Blitz Screen fighter. He is extremely adept in explosives, and shotguns. He mainly enjoys blowing things up. Whatever can go boom, he's your guy."

"Naruto, du machst mich erroten. (Naruto, you're making me blush.)" said Richter.

"Was auch immer. (Whatever)." said Naruto as he rolled his eyes.

After they had breakfact, they got their orders from the higher ups. As it turned out, many of the surrounding settlements and villages had a fear of the JSDF and were trying to avoid them. Being placed as squad leader with Richter and Itami as his seconds in command, Naruto was given Recon 3 as his team. Once they were geared up they headed off the the closest village. A village named Coda Village.

Well, looks like they will try play the humanitarian role for once instead of gunning down everything from the dandelions on upwards. It was nice to see the JSDF try and connect with others.

 **With Pina.**

Despite only reaching her destination 1/3rd of the way, they stopped and got a place to stay while they had some food and drink. As they ate in silence, Pina looked to the various people as they sat there. Drowning their sorrows in bear or trying get their minds off what was happening.

Morality was low. There was no denying that as nearly every single person in the bar had at least one family member or loved one who went to Arnus Hill to try and drive out the invaders.

But seeing that they hadn't returned, only spelt one thing for them. They were all dead. They had never faced such a powerful enemy in their lives.

"120 000 dead in two days. I've never heard of such powerful magic." murmered Pina as she made her hands into fists.

"Clearly the enemy is trying to send a message. Telling us to stay away." said an older knight as he drank some of his beverage from the mug.

"But why would they attack us? Surely we've done nothing to incite their anger." stated Pina.

"That may be true, but how can we try and face such an enemy that can wipe out a whole platoon in the blink of an eye?" asked Grey looking to Pina.

"We may end up fighting them." stated Pina clenching her jaw.

 **With Naruto. 10 minutes after arriving at Coda Village.**

With them arriving at Coda Village, they ensured the vehicles were turned off and parked far from the village. As to not cause reason for alarm.

It seemed to work, but the people of the village seemed to afraid to even come out and see them. But one small child came out the door and was instantly frozen in place as the child looked to see Mari peeking from behind the wall.

Giving the child a wave, she watched as the mother of the child come out and try and pull her child into the house. But she soon took notice of Mari who waved to them.

Mari then waved to some bushes where Itami popped out, covered in leaves. Naruto meerly shook his head as he looked to his dumbass of a second in command. Richter had a mind that was at least more smarter than this guy.

Seriously. Playing peek-a-boo was so old.

But it seemed to work and the villagers all came out abd began to mingle with them. Exchanging food and various trinkets. Simple things that seemed to get the people to open up to them. Seriously, these guys were way too naive. But then again. When Earth was still in the era of castles and knights, they were just as naive as these guys were. But ever since knowledge was made abundant to them, they began to expand their horizons. That was how Earth became so more advanced.

So Naruto couldn't really point fingers at anyone when they themselves were once in their positions.

Richter soon made his way over to Naruto who was leaning against a house as his MSR leaned against the wall, while Naruto was smoking a cigarette.

"Naruto. Vhat do you say about zese people?" asked Richter, his German accent rich as he tried to speak English.

"Nothing. We were once like them. Back when there were still castles, kings and whatevers. So for them to be that naive in trusting so easily, makes me wonder how naive we once were back in that era of time." said Naruto breathing out more smoke only for Richter to grab Naruto's cigarette box and pull out his lighter and a cigarette.

"I see you're shtill smoking the German cigarettes I told you about." stated the German.

"It's your fault that I can't get over the flavour." barked Naruto.

"Vhatever. You can alvays shtop." said Richter pulling more smoke from his cigarette.

"I don't care." said Naruto.

At that moment, Mari walked over to the two as she waved her hand to remove the smoke cloud from them as she gained their attention.

"How do you know about each other?" she asked.

"Ah, back when I was still a 'cleaner' I was stationed in Germany for a mission. There I met Richter and we instantly clicked. Richter has been my brother in arms ever since I worked with the German Army. I became fluent in German rather quickly thanks to my German blood on my mother's side." said Naruto.

"Ja. He's half Japanese, 1/4 German, 1/4 Russian. But a full on badass." said Richter with Naruto throwing down his finished cigarette.

"Let's cut the crap and get back to work. Did Lieutenant Itami learn anything?" asked Naruto with Mari nodding her head.

"He did. Turns out there is a village with elves in it not far from here. We're heading there now." said Mari with Naruto nodding.

"Excellent. Then let's go." said Naruto with him and Richter following Mari to the Humvies.

"Elves eh?" said Richter blushing while thinking of an elf.

"You and your fantasies." said Naruto.

"Oh shut up. Should I tell them about your epic dream where you were having sex with an Imperial Princess and a Demi-Human at the same time?" barked Richter.

"You wouldn't dare." hissed Naruto.

"Watch me." pressured Richter.

"Damn you." huffed Naruto as they watched to the Humvies which were already started up and waiting for them.

 **And scene.**

 **So now we have another soldier in the Special Region in the form of a German soldier who goes by the name of Richter Von Maxis. A pureblood German.**

 **And yes, that language I used is proper German. Thank you exchange program as I can speak a bit of German myself.**

 **Heheheheh.**

 **Oh, one more thing. In this fanfic, Tomita, the one who likes Bozes isn't in this fanfic. He has been replaced by Richter.**

 **So yeah. It will be Richter x Bozes.**

 **Chapter 4: A Fire Dragon.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: A Fire Dragon

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Are Legends Born Or Made?**

 **So the last place we left off was where Recon 3 had become aquainted with the villagers of Code Village.**

 **Learning that there is another settlement just further up the road housing elves, they decide to branch out and see the village that houses these elves.**

 **Richter, a German soldier has also jumped aboard to assist Naruto in this and will do what he can to help his brother in arms.**

 **But what will they get up to in this chapter?**

 **Find out.**

 **As well, 2018. We made it people. Let's make this a good year.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 4: A Fire Dragon.

The Humvies carried on their journey from Coda Village. The landscape had changed in the blink of an eye from houses made of clay and stone, to lush forestry rather fast.

But for Naruto and Richter, they were currently having an arguement for some odd reason. And thanks to the radios being left on by accident, the whole convoy could hear the conversation.

Richter was at the wheel while Naruto sat in the front seat with Richter.

"All I'm saying is who would your fantasy waifu be?" said Richter switching gears.

"As I've told you. Either a hot elf, or an Imperial Princess." hissed Naruto looking out the window.

"Still going for the Romeo & Juliet love scenario? You're so unoriginal. And your standards are low." chuckled Richter.

"Oh shut it. What about you? Getting it on with a Knight. That's still Romeo & Juliet you ass. A Knight is bound by their honor and to the rulers set before them." snapped Naruto.

"I bet you like to imagine two hot fantasy girls, like an elf or a bunny eared woman, making out while you watch." snorted Richter.

"Hey. In my dreams, I do more than just watch." barked Naruto.

"Sly dog." was all Richter said as they turned a corner.

"Whatever." hissed Naruto reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small manga book and beginning to read.

"You still have that manga? Geez. You're living in the stone age." said Richter looking at the manag in Naruto's hand.

"Oh yeah? What about you? What do you read?" barked Naruto.

"Well, it isn't a manga, but a Light Novel. I'm reading this awesome one. These girls have wicked powers but if they go over board they explode. In order to replenish their power they must find the main character to recharge in the best way possible." said Richter gaining Naruto's interest.

"Oh? What's it called?" asked Naruto.

"Masou Gakuen HxH." was all Richter said with Naruto clicking his tongue.

"Fucking hentai addict." was all Naruto said going back to his manga.

"It's not hentai. It's just very graphic. Chidorigafuchi Aine is so hot. She and Kizuna are destined to have a very big family. They are the perfect couple." retorted Richter.

"Just shut up about your hentai crap. I bet you jack off to them while reading." hissed Naruto.

"Only when it gets to the good parts." admitted Richter.

"See? You're a perverted hentai addict." concluded Naruto.

"I'm no pervert. I only do it when I'm alone." said Richter clearing his throat. "And sometimes in public."

"Sick fuck." was all Naruto said before closing his manga when the smell of something burning flooded his nose.

"Richter." said Naruto getting serious.

"I know." responded Richter in the same serious tone.

The convoy stepped on it and they soon came to the sight of a whole forest on fire. The flames reached so tall they seemed to touch the sky. Pulling out some binoculers, Recon 3 began to scan the forest.

"This is bad. What could do this?" asked Kuribayashi looking to the devastation.

At that moment, a massive roar echoed from the forest as the sight of giant wings flapping were seen above the treeline. Right after the roar, a massive red dragon flew into the air while breathing fire from its mouth. The entire of Recon 3 were stunned beyond imagine as they stared at the massive creature.

Watching the thing fly away, the platoon knew there was a slim chance that anyone survived. But they had to assertain that. Waiting for the flames to die down a bit, they made their way to the forest.

They soon began their search through the wreckage. Finding anything and everything they could. The sun soon began to peek over the trees as the fresh air blew the smoke away. But with the sun back, they only realized just how much damage had occured.

Continuing their sweep, they sifted through rubble and dirt. Finding only charred bodies and broken houses. This was beyond any form of damage they had ever seen. Sure a missile would do they same damage. But only one missile could do so much. To achieve something this destructive, you'd need a lot more missiles.

Sitting by a well, Naruto looked around. This reminded him of his time in Isreal. Back when he went by the nickname: Reaper. He was sent in to help the people of Isreal deal with their problem. Every night while sleeping in his little post in a clock tower, rockets and RPG explosions rung throughout the night. Every morning he'd wake up and find the place in a total mess. Families mourned and cried as they sifted through rubble.

"Oi. Earth to Naruto." called Richter snapping his fingers in front of Naruto.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Naruto looked to his German friend.

"Yes?" asked Naruto.

"We need more water for the Humvies." was all Richter said to Naruto.

Getting a bucket with some rope, they threw it into the well only to hear a clunging sound.

"I heard a clung." said Kuribayashi as they looked into the well.

Shining a flashlight down the well, they found a blonde haired girl laying at the bottom of the well.

"Get her outta there." ordered Naruto.

"Roger." said Mari as they grabbed the steel wire from the Humvie and tired it to the blue haired girl.

Lowering her down gently, the pulled her back up when they heard her say she had the girl.

Helping Mari out the well and having her assess the girl, Richter made his hands into fists as he trembled. Naruto was currently drinking water from his canteen as he looked to his friend. Arching an eyebrow, Naruto asked.

"What is it?" was the question asked.

"AN ELF!" cried Richter shooting his hands into the air while crying anime tears. "A REAL ELF! AND A BLONDE ONE AT THAT!"

"I get it. Geez like it you don't need to go on about it." sighed Naruto drinking more water.

" _YOU_ DON'T GET IT!" hissed Richter looking at Naruto. "This is an elf we're talking about. A _real_ elf. Man, I've always wanted to see a blonde elf. My wish has come true! I can die happy now."

Naruto meerly shook his head as he sighed again.

"Don't you give me that sigh. Surely you aren't entranced by that blonde beauty?" hissed Richter.

"Can't say that I am not." replied Naruto.

"Just think about it. A family with an elf. Oh the possibilities are endless." thought Richter imagining it.

 **Richter's fantasy.**

Richter was wearing a business suit as he made his way into his house in Germany. A suitcase in his hands as he strode up to the door. Opening the door he moved through the door.

"I'm home." he called as the blonde elf walked through the other door wearing an apron over her clothes and a pot in her hands.

"Welcome home dearie. How was your day?" asked the elf.

"Not bad. How are the kids?" asked Richter smiling to her.

At that moment two girls ran up to Richter and hugged him.

"Welcome home, papa." they chimed.

 **Richter's fantasy end.**

"You sick fuck." was all Naruto said as he poured water into his one hand and splashed his face.

"Hey, don't get in the way of my future wife." snarled Richter.

"Since when is she your fiance?" barked Naruto.

"Since now." spat Richter.

"Sometimes I worry about you." said Naruto.

"Aw, thank you." said Richter.

"Wasn't a compliment." responded Naruto.

"Hey!" barked Richter as Mari walked over to them.

"How is she?" asked Naruto closing his canteen.

"She is fine for now. Her body temperature is back to normal. She's out of mortal danger." replied Mari.

"That's good." said Naruto getting up. "Well. Let's head back to Coda Village."

Once they arrived back at Coda Village, Itami showed the chief a picture of the dragon. Learning that it was a Fire Dragon, they soon learnt that they had to leave the village now or else the Fire Dragon would come for them as well.

Swinging his MSR onto his back and pulling out his Scar-L and cocking it, Naruto looked around at the people.

"Alright. We're leaving. Grab what you can and head out. We'll give you protection back to Arnus Hill. The firepower there is sufficient to keep you safe." he said before looking at his team. "We'll be giving them cover."

"Roger." said the group as they helped with the evacuation.

 **And scene.**

 **So Recon 3 has come to find a red dragon. Also know as a Fire Dragon. Such a beast is what caused a village of elves to be gone in the blink of an eye. Finding only one survivor, they choose to take her with and back to Coda Village.**

 **But seeing that they told the village about the dragon, they are now planning on getting out of there. Will they succeed before the Fire Dragon comes?**

 **Chapter 5: Blaze Of Glory.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: Blaze Of Glory

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Are Legends Born Or Made?**

 **So the last place we left off was where Recon 3 had decided to see what the villagers of Coda Village meant that elves lived near their village.**

 **Deciding to see what it was all about they head off only to find the forest burning. Sadly, a dragon could be seen flying overhead and moving away.**

 **Not liking this one bit, they head inside and find one a sole survivor of the blaze. A blonde female elf.**

 **Learning as well from the villagers that the dragon was a Fire Dragon, they evacuate the village and head to Arnus Hill to ensure their safety.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 5: Blaze Of Glory.

The evacuation took longer than what Naruto was hoping for. Back at Earth, modern day era, they'd grab what they could carry and head off. But these people seemed to be taking the entire bloody house with.

He specifically stated they were to grab what they could. Looks like they grabbed what they could and more. This was going to take longer than what he hoped for.

Sighing as he lit a cigarette, Naruto looked to the group as they villagers packed their stuff away and into carriages. Blowing out more smoke, Naruto creatively made several smoke rings as he watched a child walk over to him.

"Hello." said Naruto smiling to the child.

"Can I try that?" asked the child pointing at the cigarette.

"Sorry, but this is for big kids." said Naruto with a smile.

"I'm a big kid." said the child as the mother came around and pulled the child away.

"Not big enough." mumbled Naruto breathing out more smoke as he looked to the already growing convoy of carts and horses.

"Never faced off against a dragon before." said Naruto as he breathed out some smoke before throwing his cigarette down and stepping on it.

But as he moved along the large convoy of villagers, Naruto soon heard the pained cries of a horse. Moving along, he spotted a downed horse. Moving over to the horse, he checked over the beast. A villager kneeling by the horse as he tried to get the horse moving again.

Seeing that the horse was about to die, Naruto shook his head.

"The horse is dying." Naruto said to the villager.

"No, he can't be dying. We just bought him. They said he was he best there was." snapped the villager.

"Sorry, but they lied to you. This horse is about to die." said Naruto standing up and pulling out his revolver.

Pulling the hammer back, Naruto aimed the gun at the horse's head.

 **BANG BANG BANG!**

Three shots rung through the air as the horse stopped moving in less than a second. The entire people watched on as fear gripped them. Such magic was what they thought. The very power to smite anything in less than a few seconds. It wasn't magic. It was black magic. An unholy form of magic. So evil it was like the gods were laughing at them.

"What did you do?" asked the villager.

"Your horse was dying. You were conned." said Naruto holstering his revolver and grabbing his Scar-L again.

Pulling the man into a caravan, they began their journey. Looking to the blue sky, Naruto closed his eyes. Too bad he had trouble sleeping. All he could see was the countless lives he killed. His first and last time using those drugs that transformed him to temporarily become a demon. The pain the drugs inflicted on him.

"Thinking about your past?" asked Richter changing gears.

"No matter how much you try, you can never outrun your past. Has a nasty habit of showing up when you least expect it." said Naruto opening his canteen and drinking some water.

"That is true no matter what. Throughout my life, I've been trying to piece the reason why I am like this. A monster conceived through science. A drug designed to turn a man into a demon." sighed Naruto screwing his canteen closed.

"You may be a monster, but to me. You're still a badass." chimed Richter as they continued at their slow pace to Arnus Hill.

Finding the landscape change rather quickly, Naruto looked to the massive convoy behind their car. But something caught his eye. Squinting his eyes, he spotted a dragon in the distance. It seemed pretty far away. But his eyes widened when the dragon was devoured by a much larger one.

The same one they saw in the forest.

"Battle stations!" shouted Naruto into the radio.

The humvies soon banded together and began to drive off. Richter yanked the wheel and turned into the open. Seeing the fact that if they stayed with the people, they'd end up extra crispy.

"All units, preppare for battle. Itami-san, I want you on that 30 cal. Everyone, prepare weapons." said Naruto.

"Copy that Major." said the squad.

But Richter soon yanked the wheel and the cubbyhole ( **A.N.** That is what he call it in S.A. Don't know what you call that thing in the car.) was thrown agape. And out came the one thing Naruto dreaded. In the compartment, was the booster drug he was experimented on. High Jetters was its real and official name. Booster drug was its lab name. Booster drug and High Jetter, two different names for a simple drug that boosts all pyshical attributes explosively for a short time.

Taking hold of the syringe, Naruto glarred at Richter while holding it.

"I thought I made it clear on _that_ night that I will never use this again." growled Naruto.

"I swear, I didn't know it was there." said Richrter trying to pay attention to the dragon that was closing in. "I don't know anything. I know what you said _that_ night when you fought."

"Then who put this in here?" growled Naruto only for the dragon to fly low and come to a stop before the humvies.

"Weapons free." ordered Naruto pointing his Scar-L at the dragon.

Every single soldier in Recon 3 opened fire on the dragon. Bullets went everywhere, shells edjected out of clips, and soon reloading followed suit.

Seeing the dragon about to fire at them, Richter along with the other drivers stepped on the gas. The humvies lunged forward as a torrent of fire was thrown at them.

But as Naruto reloaded, he looked at the syringe laying on the dashboard. He swore to never use that again. Not after what it did to him. Turning him into a demon was bad enough. But to fully go on a rampage was another thing. But on the other side of the coin, the strength something like that offered was something he needed. His mind caught in a crossroads. Use it and risk losing your mind for a short amount of time. Or not use it and let these people die. Dammit. Which one? Which choice?

The dragon soon breathed fire upon the convoy of villagers. 1/4 of the entire populace, gone in the blink of an eye as the soldiers watched the people burn. Gritting his teeth as he grabbed the syringe, Naruto pulled the cap off and spat it out.

"DAMMIT!" cried Naruto as he drove the needle into his neck.

But as the needle was about to pierce Naruto's skin, Richter made a grab for Naruto's wrist and managed to stop the needle from penetrating Naruto's flesh.

"What are you thinking?" barked Richter.

"Making my choice." retorted Naruto looking to Richter.

"Are you sure about this? You will become a demon once again. High Jetters changed you." pleaded Richter.

"If I don't use this, these people will die." hissed Naruto.

But as they argued, the elf in the back woke up. Looking to Naruto she pointed at her eye and began to make a strange sound. Arching his eyebrow, Naruto soon realized what she meant and looked to the dragon.

Right in the eye of the dragon, was an arrow. It was the sole thing that showed that the dragon had a weak spot.

Smiling to himself, he grabbed the duffel bag in the back and pulled out a rocket launcher. Loading it up, he got out the humvie and took aim, his team giving him cover as they fired at the beast.

Lining up his shot, he fired the rocket at the dragon, thankfully the missile was laser guided, so using the laser attechment on the launcher came in handy. The missile sailed to its target and hit the dragon in the shoulder, blowing its arm clean off. The dragon cried in pain as it writhed about. Bloodd flowed everywhere. It didn't take long for the dragon to run away and head off in the opposite direction.

The cries of praise came into the air as Naruto got up and threw the launcher into the back. Climbing back into the humvie, Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. Looking to the syringe, Naruto closed the cap on the syringe and placed it into the compartment.

"Well done." said Richter.

"I came so close to losing my humanity again." said Naruto hanging his head. "How weak I must be to do that."

Richter shook his head as he patted Naruto's shoulder.

"You're not weak. You never were in the first place." said the young German as Naruto meerly gave a half hearted chuckle.

"As if. I was the only survivor of those demonic tests. High Jetters turned so many people into mindless monsters that had to be put down. Me. The only one to make it out intact. But at what cost? I became a brick wall for quite some time." stated Naruto with Richter chuckling at his comrade.

"That may have been the case. But you learnt how to love and live again. How to feel emotions." Richter stated as Naruto arched an eyebrow.

"I guess you're right. I did make it out alive. I'm stronger now. I have comrades at my side and I know they have my back. So there is no reason for me to use the High Jetters." said Naruto as his team nodded to him.

But for everyone excluding Richter became curious. And it was Mari who mumbled their question.

"What are High Jetters?" mumbled the medic of the group as the convoy drove back to the evacuationists.

Once they were driving again, the scenery changed again. It was like a wall they would break through. Looking at the assault rile he had, Naruto if his order would come through soon. He remembered purchasing a 50 .cal sniper rifle. Costed a bit of an arm and a leg but with the amount of cash he had saved up from when he still worked as a mercernary and assassin, not to mention the pay he earned from serving in the military. He was slightly swimming in cash. With it he bought himself a rather nice cozy apartment that looked slightly like a penthouse room. A safe type locker where he'd store his weapons.

But that is where things get complicated. See, in some states around the world, the purchasing on weapons, as in rifles and pistols, it was legal. However, the parts were shipped to you. Should you assemble the weapon, then it became illegal. Unless you own a weapon liscense. And that was exactly what Naruto had.

But the skreeching of the tyres from the humvie and the jerking of the car as if came to a halt, brought him out of his thoughts. Looking to his blonde haired freind, he arched an eyebrow.

"What gives?" he asked.

"Look." said Richter pointing in front of him.

Looking infront of him, Naruto saw a small black dot in the middle of the road. How Richter saw that was something he never thought possible.

Grabbing some binoculars, Naruto peered through them. What he saw, was something he never expected.

"A gothic loli." was all he said.

Richter's hoarse voice explained his shock as he too grabbed some binoculars and gazed out before them.

"You're right. A gothic loli." stated Richter.

"I just said that, jackass." hissed Naruto.

"It's the Oracle." cried some children as they jumped out the humvies and sprinted the the woman in black.

Leaning back in his seat, Naruto sighed as he adjusted his ass on the seat.

"I felt what happened. All those lives slain in one go." said the woman as she stopped before the leading humvie.

"We had to get out. I'm glad we did, your holiness." said a villager as they bowed to her and began to pray.

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto found that there really was a sense of religion in this world. But once again, he was thankful he wasn't born in this era. Surely if he said he was a champion to some made up god, then he'd be worshipped as well. A gateway for a con artist right there.

But that was when the woman turned her attention to the humvie and then to Naruto.

"Who are these people? They didn't chase you out of your homes and enslaved you?" she said looking into Naruto's eyes.

"No, they are good people. They saved us from a Fire Dragon." said one of the people.

"I felt a few souls pass through me. May Emloy watch over them." she said as they continued to pray to her.

Naruto meerly slouched in his seat. A sigh escaping his lips. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his box of cigarettes. Chesterfield was written on the front. Pulling out a cigarette, he lit it and blew out some smoke.

The loli soon looked to Naruto and licked her lips before moving to the car.

"What an interesting object. Is it an armored horse?" she said running her fingers along the side of the car.

"They say it's a car." said one of the kids.

"Car?" she said. "Is it comfortable?"

"It is. Way better than the carts." said the kids.

"Oh?" she purred while eying Naruto who was still smoking. "I want to see who comfortable it is."

Naruto meerly arched and eyebrow. Throwing his half finished cigarette out the car, he climbed out the car. But the loli moved so fast that she was now on his lap.

"What the fuck?" was all Naruto said shellshocked at how fast she moved.

"It is comfotable." she purred moving on Naruto's lap.

"Hey, get off." barked Naruto.

"Well, at least you got a woman on your lap." chuckled Richter watching the scene before him. "You can have her _ride_ you."

"One more word out of you and I will use a High Jetter to kick your ass." barked Naruto as he struggled to get her off him.

"Oh? What's this?" said the girl as she reached for an object.

"Hey, leave that." said Naruto moving her hand out the way.

"Ooooh." she cooed as she made a grab for something else.

"Don't touch that either." snarled Naruto.

"Come on. Just know that she's handsy." cackled Richter.

"Next time you say something, and you will really get it." growled Naruto.

A few minutes later, Naruto finally got the loli off him. As they drove back to Arnus, Naruto stared pensively out of the car. His mind going back to what he had been through. On days like these. He'd resent what he had done. Sure going into the military had its merits, but at the end of the day, you're no better than what you were when you decided to kill your first victim. And what he had pumped into him when he was younger went to show just went to show what he really was. He was what society would call a demon.

Once they made it to Arnus, they got out and took the refugees that chose to go with them to get something to eat after the long drive. Naruto managed to get permission to have them stay.

Once he was done, he moved to the medical area of the fortress and knocked on the door.

"Come in." said a voice on the other end.

Opening the door, Naruto found an auburn haired woman with a rather amazing figure on her sitting at a desk. Half of her face covered by a bang that hung down. Her outfit was that of a blue dress under a lab coat.

"Ah, Naruto-kun. Good to see you." she purred.

"Likewise Mei-chan. How's Zabuza-san?" asked Naruto.

"Off back home. He's been there since we went in." said the woman. "You know the drill."

"Yeah yeah." sighed Naruto taking off his shirt and getting on the bed.

This woman, Mei Terumi. Fiance to Zabuza Momochi. Was the only one Naruto trusted aside from Richter to know about his secret. In fact, he approached Mei to try and help him get this sorted out. She kept her word that she'd never tell a soul about his condition. But she worried about him at how he pushed himself so hard.

Taking some blood she looked under the microscope and took down the data present.

Turning to Naruto, she looked at him.

"Have you used that infernal drug?" she asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"Your body's in strong condition. Not much to report other than that. Your heart is also slightly straining due to that infernal drug. How have you been feeling?" asked Mei.

"Can't complain, other than a few rage sessions here and there." said Naruto with Mei sighing at what was happening to him.

"If we don't find a way to balance out those chemicals, you will die very soon. Best gues is you won't live past 33 if you keep using High Jetters. You will die from a heart attack." said Mei concerned for the young man's safety.

"But surely you'll be able to make something that will fix me." suggested Naruto.

"Not that simple. I have to take in every factor there is. If it was a machine, then sure. But seeing it isn't, there are a considerable amount of outside factors. Then there is also the backlash of the drug itself. Once the berserker phase is finished, the after effects, as noticed from trial runs we did in secret, include, delusional relapses, aggression, Psychosis and a terrible Hair-Trigger Temper. This continues for 12 hours before the person returns to reality and his senses." said Mei with Naruto clenching a fist.

"Don't remind me." growled Naruto.

"Do you ever think of _her_?" asked Mei changing the subject with Naruto throwing his shirt on.

"Don't bring up the past. She's dead, and will stay as such." growled Naruto walked out the door.

"Sometimes I wonder about you." said Mei in concern as she resumed her work.

Helping Naruto find a way to balance the demon within. The High Jetters were leaving its mark on him.

 **And scene.**

 **So now we see Rory Mercury come into the picture and sorry for those who wanted to see her in action. But not only that, but we now have a name for that drug. Its official name is High Jetter. Booster drug is just its slang name.**

 **Learning that should he use it continuously, he will not live past 33. Not something you want to hear. Oh yeah, in this fanfic, Naruto is 23. Can he surpress the urge to use it whenever the tides turn against them?**

 **Chapter 6: Reaper And Princess.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Reaper And Princess

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Are Legends Born Or Made?**

 **So the last place we left off was where Recon 3 had taken some refugees out of their homes and to Arnus to get to safety as they fear that the Fire Dragon would come after them. Deciding that it would be safer in Arnus, they head there.**

 **But things went horribly wrong when the dragon showed up and killed 1/4 of the population which ended in a rather nasty way. Luckily the majority of the civilians were saved.**

 **But at what cost?**

 **Naruto was so close to using the High Jetter drug that was found inside the compartment and now things are getting bad. Not onnly that, but according to Mei, a medic in the army has told Naruto thatt his chances of living is best that he won't see past 33 should he continue using High Jetters.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 6: Reaper And Princess.

Blood and lead. Blood and lead. Blood and lead. That was all Naruto saw in his past life. That was all he knew. A gun in one hand, while a dead body was held in the other.

Snapping his eyes awake as he panted from the bone chilling experience, he shook and trembled as he shook his head. Getting out the bed and going to his bathroom, he ran some water and splashed his senses awake.

Placing his hands on either side of the sink as he gazed at his reflection in the mirror, he cursed himself. His body littered with many scars as he scolded himself.

The Akatsuki Project turned him into this. A super soldier. One that was beyond human capabilities. He was stronger, faster, tougher. He could endure anything. But at a great price. He was a mindless husk for a strong few years before finally breaking out of that. And an even bigger one at that when he uses High Jetters.

When he uses them, his body surpasses everything. Allowing him to achieve even greater feats of power. But the draw backs...too great. He was hanging by a thread. Walking the razor's edge. One wrong move and he falls to the depths of madness. Turning himself into the demon kept locked away for so long.

"But then where's the fun in that?" came a voice within his head.

Instantly Naruto saw a person behind him. A ghostly pale version of himself with snow white hair. Spinnning around he found no one. Panting slightly he shook his head.

"We are what society call monsters. So we shall be what they want. A monster. We were feared. Some still." said the illusion within Naruto's mind.

"I got rid of you." snapped Naruto looking at the mirror finding the other Naruto looking back with a smile.

 _"Locked._ Locked away. You never got rid of me. Ever since that incident where you lost Sara, you locked me away forever." said the other Naruto only for Naruto to punch the glass, drawing blood from his knuckles.

"It wasn't my fault for her death. It never was." said Naruto.

"Yet you beat yourself up because of it. You think it was your fault for her death. For not being there for her. Don't deny it." smirked the other Naruto as he faded from view.

Biting his lip, Naruto glarred at the floor as he removed his hand from the broken mirror. Pulling out the glass from between his knuckles. It was true, he was beating himself up. Sara was everything to him.

And it only took a single order to end it all. To spark his turmoil. To spark his pain. To spark his descent into madness. How he cursed the one who gave the order.

He got revenge. But again, at what cost? He lost himself in a sea of bloodlust. He lost sight of himself. He lost everything.

Getting dressed after cleaning the blood off his hand, he headed downstairs finding Tuka and Rory sitting on the benches for the refugees.

"Hey girls, what's up?" asked Naruto making them looked to him with Tuka getting a small fright.

"We're just talking about how much you've done for us." was all Rory said to the Major.

"I see." was all Naruto said in return.

Just then, Lelei pitched up in some of the army clothes she probably borrowed. Taking off the gas mask and pulling the neck of the top down which acted like a hood for her, she looked to the three.

"Have something to show you." was all Lelei said to Rory and Tuka.

The two got up and followed Lelei, while Naruto just stood there with a blank expression on his face. Shaking his head as he lit up a cigarette, he looked to the heavens as he breathed out some smoke.

"Not bad of a life here." said Naruto as he walked off to find Richter.

With Lelei, Tuka and Rory, they could be found on the massive wide open area where the JSDF and the Imperial Army fought. It was more of a mass grave than anything else. Bodies of soldiers and dragons littered the area for miles and miles. As far as the eye could see. Tuka and Rory were utterly impressed beyond imagine at the sheer amount of corpses there were.

"So many." was all Tuka could say.

"The JSDF fought the Imperial Army here. They said they are not interested in the corpses." said Lelei holding up a Dragon Scale.

"Dragon Scales fetch a high price." said Tuka marveling at how many there were.

"Looks like we may not need to sell ourselves to them." said Rory smiling to Tuka.

It only took a few hours for them to gather as many scales as they could. By the time they were done, they had 2 bags of scales. Even though there was still so much left.

Loading up the bags into the Humvie, Recon 3 got ready. Naruto sitting in his usual spot with Richter at the wheel.

"So we're now a delivery service. How low we have sunk." commented Richter with Naruto looking to his German friend.

"At least we can see how trade works here." said Naruto as Lelei, Tuka and Rory climbed into the Humvie.

Once they were inside, they drove off. Their destination. Italica.

As the Humvie sped at 100 km/h, Naruto's mind kept going back to what he saw in the bathroom. He knew it was just his mind playing tricks on him thanks to the High Jetters effects. What it did to him in the long run. Mei did warn him about these type of things. But what the illusion said to him stuck. He did think he was at fault for Sara's death. He was beating himself up for it. But he had to keep pushing forward. No matter what.

After a few minutes, Richter came to a grinding halt. Looking to why Richter stopped, Naruto spotted the same thing Richter was looking at.

"Does our route take us past that?" asked Naruto to Mari.

"Infact it takes us to it." she replied.

"Step on it." barked Naruto.

And Richter floored it. The Humvie shot off in a dust cloud as the platoom sped to the smoke. Whatever was going on, it wasn't good. The Humvie managed to get there in record time. But whent they got there, the fighting had already ceased and the gates were closed. Clicking his tongue as he looked at the walls, Naruto shook his head. Looking to Richter he nodded to him. And Richter climbed on the hooter.

The sound instantly scrambled knights and various others to the top of the wall.

"Whose there? If you're not our enemy, show yourself!" shouted a knight.

Climbing out the Humvie, Naruto grabbed a megaphone that Richter stowed in the back and switched it on.

 **"This is Major Naruto Uzumaki of the JSDF. We are here on diplomatic terms to sell items."** called back Naruto through the megaphone.

"Such sorcery. He was able to channel his voice through that item." said a civilian.

"Get Princess Pina here." said the one knight.

A civilian was seen sprinting to the mansion in the centre and after a few minutes, Pina was at the door. Peering through the slit, she found the Humvies.

"This is bad, if they choose to attack us, we may never see the next day." said Pina as Lelei climbed out.

"A mage?" asked one of the knights.

"No, that staff. She is a true mage." said Pina only for Tuka to get out as well.

"An elf as well? This will be ugly." said Grey.

"This continues to get worse by the minute." retorted Pina only for her to gasp when Rory came out as well.

"We're done for. The Priestess of Emloy. If she's allied herself with these people, then there is no hope for us." said Pina only to spot Naruto make his way to the door with the three.

"Who's he?" asked Pina.

Closing the door, she began to think.

"If they wish to attack us, they may have done so by now. But if we let them in, then they could ambush us." said Pina only for a knock on the door to sound off.

"They're here." said Grey.

Pina trembled slightly before making her way to the door.

"Princess." said Hamilton.

"We must request their aid. The power to defeat a Fire Dragon." said Pina pushing the door open.

Naruto narrowly missed a shot to the face from the door as Pina stood there with a smile.

"Welcome." she said only to look at Naruto.

Her mind blanked out along with Naruto's as they looked at one another. To Pina, he was extremely handsome. Like an angel was standing before her. His rugged looks were no doubt from the hardening of battle. His eyes trained to be as sharp as daggers. He may the most handsome man she had ever seen. She'd have to judge his personality first to see if he was what she was looking for.

But for Naruto. It was like we was looking at a ghost. Not quite a ghost but to him it was one. How was this possible? How could this singular person remind him so much of Sara?

"Promise you'll protect me forever." came Sara's sweet voice in an echo.

"I promise, Sara." said Naruto in a trance like state.

"Huh?" was all Pina said snappping Naruto from his thoughts.

"Ah, sorry. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am with the JSDF occupying Arnus Hill. My team and I are here to sell some items." said Naruto.

"I see. But we can't right now. We're having our own problems." said Pina.

"We saw the smoke. No doubt some Bandits." was Naruto's only reply before his mind clicking. "How about we help you."

 **And scene.**

 **So now we begin to see the other side effects of the drug. High Jetters have very much left its mark upon Naruto. But we see even more. He is blaming himself for the death of someone named Sara.**

 **Not only that but it seems that Pina seems to remind Naruto of Sara. But the question is, what was Sara to Naruto? What is the connection?**

 **Guess what the connection is.**

 **Chapter 7: Killstreak.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: Killstreak

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter for Are Legends Born Or Made?**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto along with Recon 3 have gone to sell some dragon scales thanks to Lelei, Tuka and Rory requesting it. After getting clearance from the higher ups, they head to Italica only to find it in a state of ruin.**

 **Some of the soldiers that were meant to be sent to Arnus have turned to Banditry and are now attacking Italica. Deciding to sell the items after they sort this mess out, they begin to help them.**

 **But for Naruto, he is faced with something worse. Just by seeing Pina, Imperial Princess of the Empire, he is instantly reminded of Sara. Someone he held dear to his heart.**

 **What will happen?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 7: Killstreak.

Getting the Humvies in and Pina telling them to gaurd the South Gate, they set up there. As they set up, Richter who was leaning against the Humvie he drove in, a cigarette in one hand as he breathed out a cloud of smoke, looked to his friend who was right now figeting with his MSR sniper rifle.

Ever since they pulled the vehicles in, he looked to Naruto who had a face of shock. And it was eating away at him. Finishing his cigarette, he walked over to Naruto.

"What's eating you?" asked Richter placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"That Princess..." trailed Naruto as the past flashed in his head.

"I see. She reminds you of Sara doesn't she?" said Richter only for Naruto to nod his head.

"I wanted to bury the past. And I thought I did. Yet when I saw her, I felt so powerless. Much like how I lost Sara. Have I not suffered enough?" asked Naruto trying to hold it together.

"Hey hey." said Richter giving a playful punch only to rest a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "There was nothing you could've done."

"I know Richter. But to be faced with it again..." was all Naruto could say as he clenched his teeth in rage before turning to the tower in the centre of the town. "I can get a good sniping position from there."

"Good hunting." said Richter before something clicked. "What's the callsign?"

"For you it's Zodiac. For me, it's Fullmetal." was all Naruto said as he cocked the MSR and walked to the tower.

After a few minutes bordering an hour, Naruto was finally set up and ready to go. He ensured he had a nightvision attachment ready to equip to the scope. Laying down, he took aim.

"Fullmetal here. In position." said Naruto over the comms.

"Copy Fullmetal." said Itami as they got ready.

As they waited for the enemy to strike, Naruto leaned in the tower. Which funny enough was a clock tower. Listening to the gears move and the striking of each hand of the clock as they moved in the circle. He began to think back.

He remembered the exact time when he camped in a clock tower to assassinate a target. A CIA agent that was doing under the table dealings to a group of terrorists in Baghdad, Iraq. The kill was shot was successful but the waiting was too great. Naruto feared he may have gone deaf from hearing that clock tower strike every hour.

But at least in this place, the clock didn't-

 **DING DONG DONG DING!**

He stood corrected. Man he hated these things. But it did provide a great amount of surveilance over the area. When night finally rolled around, Naruto slipped the attachment onto the scope. But once the scope was on, the sounds of metal clashing with each other echoed through the area.

Instincts kicked in and Naruto was maning his sniper rifle instantly. The safety disengaged. Finger on the trigger ready to engage. All senses heightened beyond imagine as Naruto prepared himself.

"Major Naruto. Do you read?" came Mari's voice.

"What is it?" asked Naruto grabbing the radio.

"Rory is acting weird. Lelei said that she's feeling the souls move through her and it's actinng like an aphrodesiac." was all Marit could say.

"I see. Keep an eye on her." said Naruto as he continued to keep an eye on the gate that was being poorly defended.

"Uh...she just took off." said Mari only for Rory to zoom past the clock tower.

"Damn, this isn't looking good." said Naruto spotting more enemies pouring in.

"Major." said Mari worried that they were just going to stand there and watch. "Major, orders."

"Dammit. Intercept and fight back. Weapons free." said Naruto over the comms.

"Roger." said the squad as they climbed into Humvies and drove.

Seeing that he gave the order for bullets to start flying, Naruto spotted a stray enemy. Heading straight for the platform that had Pina perched on it. He pulled the trigger and a bang followed the sound. Every single attacking enemy stopped what they were doing and looked to see one of their own. The one that was finally going to end it by killing the leader, fall and die with a bullet in his head.

"What is that magic?" said Pina looking at the dead body before her.

The sight was horrific. Like nothing she had ever seen before. A second bang rang through the air and another enemy dropped. Frantically searching where the sounds were coming from, her eyes landed on the clock tower. The sun beginning to come up and allowing Pina to spot a flash of the scope before a third shot ripped through the area and another enemy dropped to the ground.

Naruto was having a field day. Even if he wasn't fired up, this still gave him that type of feeling. A few more bullets were fired and more men dropped like flies. It was only then that the other squad members came up did they see just how powerful the JSDF were. Naruto picked his sniper rifle and made his way out the tower to rejoin his squad. Throwing the MSR into the Humvie, he grabbed his Scar-L and they went to work.

Staying in formation, they mowed through the enemy like a lawnmower would to long grass. The sheer strength of the JSDF was so overhwelming. Enemies threw down arms and surrendered while others decided to go down fighting. They were cut down with ease.

By the time the dust and smoke cleared, nothing was left of the enemy forces. Many surrendered while bodies littered the grounds of Italica. Looking to find the matter over and done with, Naruto looked to his Scar-L and found the barrel to be smoking. Breathing in the smoke he sighed as he titled his head back.

"I love the smell of gunpowder in the morning." said Naruto with Richter rolling his eyes.

"Stop taking lines from the Vietnam war." he chimed.

"Gotta love the classics." said Naruto smiling to his comrade.

Pina walked away from the group with Hamilton and Grey following her.

"Princess?" they said.

"We lost so many. And yet they come and make it look so easy." said Pina. "Have I not called in a more terrifying force? Enough to make the gods shake with fear?"

"This is still a victory in itself." said Hamilton.

"It was their's. Not ours. If they chose to attack us. I will have no choice but throw myself at their feet. Beg for their mercy and kiss the souls of their feet." said Pina as she clenched her jaw.

"Princess?" asked Grey.

"We must get them as allies." she ordered walking back to Recon 3.

Naruto along with Richter and Itami were choosing prisoners to take back to Arnus. Naruto did the picking which was funny enough all the women. He explained it that if they were left here, there was huge possibility they'd be raped to insanity. At Arnus, they'd be safe from such a life.

"Major Naruto." said Pina making her way to the blonde.

"Yeah?" asked Naruto looking at the Princess that reminded him of Sara.

"I wish for no bloodshed to occur between us. So I propose a treaty." she said.

"A treaty?" was all Naruto said going slightly cold.

"Yes. A treaty. A sort of alliance." said Pina.

"I know what a treaty is. But are you sure? Some arrogant and cocky fuck will try and pull a fast one over us." barked Naruto before going to check in with his commander.

Pina meerly looked at the retreating form of Naruto. Eyebrows raised while she gazed at him with worry that he'd turn on them. Richter meerly chuckled before speaking to the Princess.

"It's not your fault. He lost someone dear to him thanks to a cease fire order being neglected." said the German.

"But has he been able to push past that?" asked Pina.

"Sort of. But one thing I can say about my friend? He lives on the battlefield. He is cold to those he is to kill." said Richter with Pina looking back to Naruto.

 **And scene.**

 **So Italica has been saved. But with no airsupport. Just a really good Sniper and some badass soldiers. With Italica now safe, Pina decides to set up a treaty to prevent any form of fighting between the JSDF and the Empire.**

 **But from Naruto can remember, even with a treaty or cease fire in effect, things will still go wrong. He knows first hand as he lost someone dear to him due to a cease fire not being followed.**

 **Chapter 8: Behind Enemy Lines.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8: Behind Enemy Lines

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter of Are Legends Born Or Made?**

 **So the last place we left off was where Recon 3 joined in the fray against the bandits that broke through the gate. Thank goodness for Naruto being an expert sniper as he was able to provide cover fire and support the forces of Italica.**

 **But some of it was due to the connection that he had with Sara as he sees her in Pina. So far Richter is the only one who knows that Pina reminds Naruto of Sara.**

 **Not only that, but we see a bit more of Naruto's past regarding Sara.**

 **As well, a follower of this fanfic has managed to convince me to have Bozes in the harem. So she will be. Now who will replace Bozes for the pairing of Richter, it will be Persia. The cat maid from Italica.**

 **So.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 8: Behind Enemy Lines.

The devestation left behind by the soldiers of Recon 3 was slightly visible. A single Humvie was taken back to Arnus to transport the females that were chosen to by the JSDF. The remaining forces of Recon 3 were just doing some recon of their own. But they were told by Naruto to report to the gate they arrived at at dusk to return back to base.

Pina looked to the man she began to fall for. He was leaning against the wall of the inside. Richter next to him as both shared a conversation with one another while smoking a cigarette.

This captivated her beyond imagine. Grey walked over to Pina and looked at the two smoking.

"So they are wizards. They seem to also have a tolerance to heat. They seem to be able to eat fire." said Grey as he watched Naruto blow out some smoke along with Richter.

Approaching the two soldiers, Pina found their attention to now be on her. Gulping hard from the fear she had for them, she cleared her throat.

"Naruto of the JSDF. I hereby offer a treaty for the future cooperation between my people and your people." said Pina with Naruto thinking about it.

"Why? You do realize you will get assholes who violate such things." stated Naruto.

"I am aware of the possibilities. But in order for us to avoid further bloodshed between us, we must have a form of treaty to avoid such conflicts." said Pina with Naruto sighing.

"Okay fine." he said looking to Pina. "I agree to take part in the creation of the treaty."

"Excellent. Please follow me." said Pina as Recon 3 followed the Princess.

Finding themselves in the Former Countess' house once again, they began the discussion of the treaty itself. By the treaty's orders, all tax levies shall be removed for the JSDF entirely and they'd operate a small portion of the city. Just a means of creating an outpost. Those were the only things that Naruto requested which all of Recon 3 agreed on. Pina was rather surprised by the choice of action. By all rights, the victor gets all spoils of war. Yet they only took a small amount.

Pina then decided to allow the treaty to become into effect by both Pina and Naruto signing the paper. With the treaty signed, Pina exited the room and leaned against the wall. She still didn't understand why they'd ask for so little. But Naruto knew they asked for a lot.

Despite being in the same spot during the ways of knights and castles, the evolution of thinking changed drastically. Now it was all about power and influence. Should someone control the money, they control the area. Simple as that.

With the report to Arnus completed as well, the soldiers got back into the remaining Humvie and armored car and drove back to the hill. Naruto slouched in his seat as he looked into the distance.

"What a day. When we get back, I'm getting some food and falling into bed." said Naruto as Richter shifted gears.

"You and me both." said Richter only to come to a grinding halt.

"What the fuck man?" asked Naruto looking to Richter.

"I see something." said Richter pulling out some binoculers.

Doing the same, Naruto looked to find a smoke trail coming to them.

"There's too much smoke, I can't make out anything." said Naruto as he adjusted the zoom on the binoculers.

"I see something." said Richter.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"I see a tiara." was all Richter said.

"Oh tiara. What?" said Naruto looking at Richter.

"I see blonde hair." added Richter.

"Blonde hair." said Naruto in disbelief.

"Ringlets." said Richter.

"Ringlets." repeated Naruto scooting over to Richter.

"Confirmed. I see a blonde haired ringlet girl wearing a tiara. While a few other hot ladies are behind her." said Richter with Naruto looking harder.

"Those are roses." called Naruto.

"ROSES!" cried Richter.

The horses charged to the convoy. To Richter's judgement and way of scanning, they were hot. Especially the blonde haired one. Looking to see one of them reach for their sword, Naruto climbed onto the radio.

"Everyone, stay calm. Don't even pull that trigger." said Naruto getting out the car.

"Hello." was all Naruto said with the blonde getting off her horse and going to him.

"Who are you?" asked the woman.

"My name is Naruto. I am from the JSDF." stated Naruto holding his hands up.

"The JSDF? Where is that?" asked one of the women.

"It's at Arnus." said Naruto only to have a sword pointed at him by the blonde haired woman.

"That makes you an enemy." said the one on a horse that plodded to them.

"Cease fire." called Naruto as he heard the .30 cal being cocked.

"You will never see the light of day again." growled the blonde as she slammed the back end of her sword into Naruto's face.

The blonde Major fell to the floor from the impact. Rubbing where the sword hilt hit him. Looking to the convoy, he gave them an order.

"Move. Get out of here. I'll deal with this." said Naruto.

Not needing to be told twice, the two vehicles drove off in a cloud of dust. A few of the horses were startled as a result by the growl of the engine. Naruto then looked to a few of the knights. All held weapons to Naruto while Naruto smiled to them while holding his hands in the air.

But for the two cars, Richter came to a stop and climbed out along with the others doing the same. Mari soon voiced her concerns.

"He'd be tortured beyond imagine." she iterated.

"He will be. But if there's one thing I know about our leader. Is that he is resiliant beyond imagine." said Richter.

"You clearly know a lot about him." said Kuribayashi.

"I know more than you could ever. What he went through and what he is currently going through." was all Richter said.

But for Naruto, he was carted back to Italica and thrown into the dungeon. In the dungeon two knights began to check him for any weapons. All they found was a knife, a manga book and a strange syringe they had never seen before.

"He's clearly here to take over Italica." said the blonde that was present.

"He seeks to strengthen the hold of the Green People." said the other.

"For his crimes, he is to be punished." said the blonde grabbing a whip and cracking it a few times.

"Listen. I think there is a mistake here. We're not here to attack Italica. We in fact saved it." said Naruto only to be on the receiving end of the whip.

A hiss of pain escaped his lips as he looked at the glarring blonde.

"Silence worm. You have no right to speak to us. You're our prisoner and will be forever. Once we're done torturing you, we will present you to Princess Pina." growled the other as the Blonde hit him again with the whip.

"I didn't sign up to be tortured and/or do S&M." said Naruto only to have the whip strike him again.

 **And scene.**

 **So a treaty has been singed by both Naruto and Pina in order to ensure there is no bloodshed between the Empire and the JSDF. But Naruto doesn't like treaties and cease fires seeing he lost Sara to one.**

 **Bit it seems the treaty has been violated when Bozes and another knight decided to take Naruto as a prisoner and torture him due to them thinking he was here to attack Italica and take it for their own gain.**

 **Chapter 9: The Other Side.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9: The Other Side

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a brand new chapter of Are Legends Born or Made?**

 **So where we last left off was where Naruto had successfully saved Italica and is now heading back after signing a peace treaty with Princess Pina to ensure they don't fight each other in the future.**

 **But it seems someone didn't get the memo as the Rose Order that was to assist Pina have come. Mistaking the fact that he JSDF saved the town for the one where they enslaved it, they take Naruto prisoner while Recon 3 get out of there.**

 **With Naruto captured and now being tortured, Recon 3 have begun to make plans to get him back.**

 **What will Bozes do when she realized that they violated the treaty that had been signed a few hours ago?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 9: The Other Side.

Hanging by chains in the dungeon cell, Naruto spat out some blood from his mouth while Bozes held a whip called Nine Lashes. ( **A.N.** It is a real torture weapon. Look it up to see what it looks like.)

The Nine Lashes they used had pieces of bone, rusted nails and glass hooked up to the pieces of rope. All bloodied as Naruto's body showed the craftsmanship of their abuse. Bozes meerly clicked her tongue as she struck Naruto once again.

"Just talk and we will stop." said Bozes with Naruto looking at her.

"Even if I did. You'd still kill me." barked Naruto only to have his body struck again.

"Be silent worm." hissed Bozes.

"Make up your mind woman? You ask me a question which must have an answer to it. And then you tell me to shut up. Jeez." said Naruto only to have 2 more strikes against his bloodies body.

"You insolent worm. You will be executed for talking back to me." hissed Bozes before putting down the Nine Lashes. "We shall bring Princess Pina to decide your fate. Which will be execution, worm."

The two knights walked out the cell leaving Naruto to hang like he was a piece of meat. Tensioning his muscles as a hiss of pain lept from his clenched teeth.

"Wow. This surely is something we remember. Don't we?" came a voice.

Looking to the chair in the cell, Naruto found his other self sitting there. His legs crossed along with his arms as he looked at him.

"Leave me alone." growled Naruto.

"Even if I wanted to. I can't. I'm part of you, remember?" chimed the other Naruto.

"You are not real. You're just a figment of my imagination." hissed Naruto.

"And yet I am here. Right before you. Just how fucked up is your mind to have me around?" cooed the illusion.

"Well clearly I'm too fucked in the head." growled Naruto.

"Yes. But it seems you have gained an attachment to that Princess. Pina I believe her name was?" said the illusion only to have the chains jingle making Naruto hiss.

"Don't you dare say it." he barked.

"Ah, how she reminds us of _her_. Sara Roland. You have just found your redemption. A way to finally put her memory to rest. But you can't. Always holding onto her in fear of forgetting her smile. Her face. Her body." chimed the other Naruto with Naruto growling.

"I said shut up." he hissed.

"Will you lose her? Like how you lost Sara?" cackled the illusion.

"I swear I will kill you." hissed Naruto.

"Yeah, good luck with that. I'm part of you remember. I'm a figment of your imagination remember. So if you kill me, you're comitting suicide." said the illusion before fading away.

"Fuck." was all Naruto could say as he closed his eyes to allow his body to heal.

 **With Recon 3.**

Staying hidden on a ridge overlooking Italica, the band of soldiers surveyed the area. All holding binoculers as they scanned the walls.

"How are we going to get our leader out?" said Kuribayashi.

"He's a tough bastard. Believe it or not, but Naruto once served in the American Special Forces." said Richter as he looked ahead.

"That's nice to say. But how can we bust him out?" said Mari.

"I have a feeling that Pina will do something. But we must get him now." said Richter.

"Maybe we can help." said Lelei with Rory and Tuka behind her.

 **With Pina.**

The red haired Princess could be seen. Sitting in the lounge of the mansion as she thought back on how majestic Naruto looked. So powerful and strong. Like he was built for war.

She felt so drawn to him. Thank the gods that they were now allies thanks to them signing the treaty. But her train of thought was stopped when Panache and Bozes approached her.

"Princess Pina. We captured a person who was trying to take Italica." said Bozes making Pina arch an eyebrow.

"Italica is safe. The JSDF assisted us in defending." said Pina.

"That may be the case. But we wish for you to come and pass judgement on the person we have captured." said Bozes smugly.

"I see. Very well. Take me to him." said Pina getting up.

Following the two knights to the dungeon under the mansion they stopped outside the cell the prisoner was behind. Throwing open the door, Pina gasped in shock.

There was the man she began to fall for. Chained the roof. His body mangled and bloodied. Open wounds that were becoming infected littered everywhere over his body. His sun kissed blonde hair hanging over his eyes as he hung there.

"Oh gods. What have they done to you?" said Pina as she made her way to the injured Naruto and unshackled him from the roof. Letting him fall with a fleshy thud.

"Princess Pina. What are you doing?" questioned Bozes and Panache as they made their way to Pina to stop her.

Pina meerly spun around and slapped Bozes through the face with a powerful armored backhand.

"What the hell have you done?" hissed the Princess.

"What have we done wrong to incite your anger?" asked Panache holding Bozes.

"You have very much done something horrendous. This will very much be the tipping point for a war." growled Pina as she placed Naruto's head on her lap.

"But-"

"No buts. We just signed a peace trety with them and now you do this? How dare you." barked Pina as she turned to look at Naruto.

"Get some maids in here."

"Pardon?" asked Panache.

"I SAID GET SOME MAIDS HERE! NOW!" yelled Pina making the two knights scramble to get some maids.

"You're gonna be okay. Just hold on." said Pina looking around.

Finding a rag and a jug of water. No doubt going to be used to torture him more. She took the rag and the jug of water and poured some of its contents onto the rag. Sniffing the rag finding a strange smell to it, she found it to be vinegar. But it had to do. Vinegar could sometimes be used as a means to heal a wound. But not always.

Placing it onto one of the wounds on Naruto's stomach, she listened to him hiss in pain as he squirmed in her lap. Holding him down while running her hand through his hair she gave him words of comfort.

"Easy. You're going to be okay. Just relax." said Pina as she stroked his hair.

Naruto slowly calmed down as he sighed as the pain subsided. Repeating the process. Pina tended to his wounds until the maids came. When they did, they took him to bandage him up and put him in a bed to recover.

 **With Recon 3.**

Tuka, Lelei and Rory all walked into Italica like it was nothing. Rory meerly stood there. Looking about as she watched the mage and elf get to work. Lelei used a simple sleeping spell while Tuka used her Spirit magic and placed all guards into a blissful slumber. With the guards knocked out, Tuka signaled the troops.

The team walked in and began their infiltration. Their destination was the mansion in the centre. Naruto had to be held there.

 **With Naruto.**

Slowly coming to his senses, Naruto opened his eyes. Finding his vision to be blurred quite badly, he looked about. Finding blurs of 4 people surrounding him, Naruto was instantly alerted and made a grab for a pistol he would always keep by his bed. But he found nothing and soon gasped in pain.

Two of the four grabbed him and pinned him on the bed.

"Easy. You're still recovering." said one of the maids.

Slowly having his vision return to him, Naruto found 4 maids. One was a human, the other had snakes, one had bunny ears while the last had cat ears.

"Where am I?" asked Naruto.

"You are in Italica, master." said one of the maids.

"Oh right. I was tortured." said Naruto looking at his body, finding many bandages.

"Where are my comrades?" he asked looking to the door that opened up.

"Please don't be alarmed. We were given strict instructions to ensure your recovery. The knights that were responsible for your injuries are being dealt with accordingly." said the woman that walked in.

"But where are my comrades?" barked Naruto.

"We don't know." said the one maid.

"Hm, knowing Richter he must've taken temporal command and told them to infiltrate." said Naruto.

"If that is the case, we shall show them curtousy." said the woman before leaving to see where Naruto's comrades were.

 **With Pina.**

The young Princess could be seen sitting on a chair in a living in the mansion. Staring down the two knights that violated the treaty. Bozes was rather frightened while Panache was dreading the worst.

"Bozes, Panache. You have attacked a JSDF officer and assaulted him in a manner that is...inhumane. They had power that can drive off a Fire Dragon. If they turn this power on us...I'm sure you can understand what will happen." stated Pina.

"I understand. And I'm terribly sorry." said Bozes looking down at the floor.

Pina meerly narrowed her eyes at the statement.

"We must ensure that they never speak of this matter. Ever. And you will use your body to do that." said Pina making Bozes look at her in shock. "I may be a shame to give it to someone like him."

Bozes meerly bit her lower lip as she began to play it in her head at how she'd be defiled like that. The thought alone made her shiver in fear.

"I understand what needs to be done." said Bozes steeling herself. "I shall offer my body to him for the sake of the Empire and you."

With Bozes understanding what needs to be done, she walked out and went to her room in the mansion. Standing there for a few minutes before getting out of her armor and staying in her langurie. She looked down while a lone tear fell down her cheek. Is this how she was going to go? Being used as a toy to keep Naruto's mouth shut?

"It has to be done." she said to herself before moving out the room and walking to Naruto's but not before throwing a nightgown over her nearly naked body.

Making her way to Naruto's door and finally arriving, she knocked on the door. Opening it up she found Naruto sitting in the bed while 4 maids tended to him. Telling them to excuse them, she waited until the maids were gone.

Once they were gone, she turned to the door and locked it.

"Uh, Bozes was it? What are you doing?" asked Naruto watching her move to the foot of the bed where she grabbed the nightgown.

Pulling it off, Bozes meerly looked away as she revealed her nakedness to Naruto. Another lone tear falling down her cheek before she placed one knee on the bed. Then the other followed suit. The bed slightly creaking from the added weight applied.

Bozes crawled onto the bed and soon sat on Naruto's lap, straddling him. This was it. The moment where she'd lose her innocence to a complete stranger. But before she could go further, Naruto grabbed her arms and stopped her.

"What are you doing?" questioned Naruto only to have Bozes cry.

"I have been ordered by Princess Pina to sleep with you to make you keep quiet regarding the matter that I hurt you." sobbed Bozes only to have Naruto chuckle.

"Relax. That was out of your control. You didn't know at the time." said Naruto with Bozes shaking her head.

"But you will tell the JSDF about this. And they will thus begin a war." said Bozes worried that she'd be the one that started an all out war.

"Relax. I understand your reasons behind it all. So please. Don't do something you'll regret. I can never stand the sight of a woman crying." said Naruto with Bozes drying her tears.

"Does that mean...?" she asked with Naruto nodding.

"It does. I forgive you." said Naruto only for Bozes to hug him tightly.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." she chimed while burying Naruto's face in her chest.

But as she hugged him, the door was kicked down to reveal the rest of Recon 3. They meerly stared at the two. Bozes going red while Itami was doing his best to burn the image into his eyes. The rest were just standing there while Richter smiled evil like.

"Oh, it seems we're disturbing you two. Don't mind us." said Richter shoving everyone out with Bozes stuttering at the misunderstanding.

She turned her head to Naruto and slapped him through the face for no apparent reason telling him it was his fault while Naruto just sat there. A red hand print on his cheek while he looked at Bozes who got off the bed and covered herself up.

The next morning, Pina inspected Naruto and found the hand print still there. Infuriated that the situation went from bad to worse, she devised a plan to travel with them to soothe things over with Naruto's superiors directly. Climbing aboard the humvie, they took off to Arnus.

Naruto still in a bit of pain but at least he could move again. One of the positives of being a test subject of the Akatsuki Project. Was advanced healing factors.

Once they arrived at Arnus, Naruto got out and headed to his room. Once he arrived he found someone in a cloak while bunny ears could be seen on her head under the hood.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto slowly reaching for his revolver behind him.

"Please. I'm not here for a fight. I'm here to ask for your help on request of Queen Tyuule. Leader of the Warrior Bunny Tribe." said the woman handing Naruto a letter.

"When am I to respond by?" asked Naruto.

"Within 3 days I will return to hear your answer. That is when the enemy forces advance against us." replied the woman before jumping out the window and running away.

"Strange one." said Naruto before sitting down and looking at the letter before opening it.

 **And scene.**

 **So now Naruto has been tortured. And now he begins to hallucinate even more. Things are not looking good for him as he continues his descent into madness.**

 **But Bozes has been told to use her body to ensure Naruto keeps quiet. Only to be stopped by him to shows her that he is very understanding. Leaving her unharmed and her innocence intacked. Naruto also receives a letter from a woman who goes by the name of Tyuule.**

 **Turns out she wants something from him. Within 3 days the cloaked bunny will return and ask for Naruto's answer. What will he choose?**

 **Chapter 10: Awaken The Demon Within.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10: Awaken The Demon Within

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Are Legends Born Or Made?**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto was tortured which only resulted in Princess Pina to be extremely upset about the fact that the treaty was violated like it was.**

 **Having Bozes pay for her crimes by forcing her to sleep with Naruto, Pina feels that this is the only way to have the treaty mended. But when Bozes approached Naruto with the intent on having sex with him, Naruto turns her down and tells her to not even worry about it.**

 **But this was the scene where Recon 3 show up to extract their leader. Only to find Bozes straddling Naruto while Naruto is holding onto her.**

 **Returning back to Arnus Hill with Bozes and Pina in the humvie, Naruto decides to have some well deserved rest. But he has a guest. A woman claiming to be a Warrior Bunny and that Queen Tyuule has asked for his aid.**

 **What will he choose?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 10: Awaken The Demon Within.

The time span of 3 days ended rather fast. Faster than Naruto expected it. Pina and Bozes told Naruto that they'd like to spend time with the soldiers of the JSDF to see how they do things. With the notion that a Diet Summons will be happening shortly, Naruto gears up for what is ahead of him.

He read the letter sent to him by Queen Tyuule of the Warrior Bunny Tribe. The letter was simple. Stating that they heard of them through a few of the Warrior Bunnies in the area at the time. She was told through a few unmentioned methods that he was the strongest of all the JSDF. And she'd want his aid now.

Sighing as he stuffed a duffel bag with some ammunition, grenades, and various weapons, Naruto got ready for the Warrior Bunny to show up again. He didn't wait long as she pitched up out of nowhere.

"I am here for your answer." she said in a hurried tone.

"I will help your Queen." said Naruto zipping the bag closed while making sure he packed a High Jetter syringe as a last resort though he was praying it didn't come to that.

"Excellent. Please follow me." said the Warrior Bunny heading out the window.

Taking the steps to the door, Naruto grabbed the handle before he heard someone speak to him from behind which was sitting on the bed.

"I see you've taken a High Jetter." cooed the illusion he had in his head.

"Shut it." barked Naruto.

"Last I remembered, you swore that you'd never use them again. Yet you took one as a last resort. Yet your first instinct will be to use when your weapons have run dry." said the illusion.

"Then I'd better make sure that never happens." said Naruto only to hear his other self laugh like a mad man.

"You really think it's that simple? Come on. Let's be realistic here." he cackled as he got off the bed and walked to Naruto. "This isn't like Iraq or Afghanistan. It isn't like you running dry and then picking up another gun like an AK-47 and shooting down people. What do they have? Oh, that's right. Bows, arrows, and fucking spears."

"All the more reason to never use it." growled Naruto losing his patience.

"Admit it. Deep down you feel that these people don't even know what power looks like. They should be worshiping you like a god. You're stronger than an average human. You're faster than them. You can even heal faster than them." snarled the illusion only for Naruto's hand to phase right through him making him slowly vanish.

"The choice is yours. Rule them like a god? Or become a shit swisler like them." echoed the illusion's voice in his head.

Naruto breathed a few heavy breaths before calming himself down.

"Just relax. You're getting paranoid. Things will get better. They always do." said Naruto to himself as he opened the door and walked out.

Finding the Warrior Bunny already out the fortress base, they headed out. Naruto being led by the Warrior Bunny to where the Tribe was. It was quite a walk and they even stopped a few times. During their resting periods, Naruto meditated. Trying to silence the disfunctional part he had within his mind. He had to be certain that he never uses High Jetters. Ever. Yet he brought it with him. The benefits of using it was amazing. And his other self did say the truth. He was faster, stronger, and he could heal more faster than a regular human. But he had to sacrifice himself everytime he used them.

Was this his punishment? His own form of Hell? His sentance? Was he doomed to suffer like this until the end? When the new morning broke over the horizon, Naruto and the Warrior Bunny walked the last few legs to the Warrior Bunny Tribe. When they finally made it, Naruto found so many hot bunny women everywhere. Sure there were guys but he had a small fetish of seeing hot women in bunny girl suits. And his prayers were answered when these people were discovered.

But one such woman stood at a tent at the far end. A woman with white bunny ears and smooth long white hair. Her eyes were a redish purple while she wore some rather royal looking clothes over her body. Spotting the two, she walked to them.

"Excellent work Delilah. I will take it from here." said the Warrior Bunny Queen with the one that accompanied Naruto removing her hood to reveal that she had brunette hair with her walking away.

"Queen Tyuule I presume." said Naruto with the woman nodding to him.

"Correct. I see you've chosen to help us." said Tyuule with Naruto nodding his head.

"I seek to help you. But by no means does this make us allies." said Naruto with Tyuule nodding her head.

"I understand." said the Warrior Bunny as she led him outside.

"The Empire has decided to send us to an early grave. I've asked you to help us prevent that. We've had a few skirmishes. But the real battle is coming. And I fear that we won't be able to hold them back." said Tyuule with Naruto pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"I get it. You want my help." said Naruto with Tyuule nodding before returning to her duties.

Unzipping the bag, Naruto pulled out several claymores. A few trip wires and a whole bundle of spring mines. Setting the claymores up first, he ensured they were quite a distance away from the Tribe before he went with the trip wires and layed them out around the areas where there were gaps in the claymore perimeter. Then finally adding in the spring mines as the last line of defense. That should do it. But he knew that these were only to soften the horde.

With the traps now set, Naruto returned back to the Tribe where they were just serving up food. Sitting along side Tyuule, Naruto ate as he began to slightly shiver. His vision going hazing and disorient for a few minutes before he went back to normal. Tyuule caught his body movements and looked to the soldier.

"Is something wrong?" asked Tyuule.

"I'm okay." lied Naruto.

Dismissing it as just nerves. Tyuule along with her tribe ate and enjoyed the night before retiring for the night. The big day would be happening very soon.

Retiring to a tent given to him by Tyuule, Naruto lay on the ground as he looked at the fabric ceiling.

"Now this is a surprise indeed." said his other self laying next to him this time.

"Never thought we'd be here." said the other Naruto.

"Just leave me alone." barked Naruto.

"Sorry. Can't do that." said the other Naruto. "You know it never is that simple. If one thing that war taught us, is that there are never peaceful moments."

"I know that." hissed Naruto only to hear an explosion outside.

The entire tribe was alerted to the explosion and made their way outside only to find a cloud of smoke in the air followed by more explosions. Biting his thumb, Naruto made his way back to the tent and grabbed all the weapons he grabbed. The MSR, Scar-L, Desert Eagle, Revolver. All of them. Taking the ammunitions, Naruto made his way to the entrance and walked out. Feeling the thing he dreaded hitting his chest. A single High Jetter syringe.

In his vision, he saw the illusion show up walking backwards before him.

"Just use it. You know you want to. There's no chance in hell you can take on a whole army single handedly without it." chimed the illusion.

"Just fuck off." barked Naruto as he pulled his MSR off his back and cocked it.

And just like that. The sounds of gunfire echoed through the cold night. Tyuule and her Warrior Bunnies joined in the fight. Trying to fight against the tide of armor and swords. Bullet shells rained onto the ground. Turning the grass black from the heat generated.

When his MSR ran dry, Naruto switched to his Scar-L. And when that ran dry, he switched to dual wielding the revolver and Desert Eagle. No matter how many he put down along with the Warrior Bunnies. They just kept coming. And when the pistols ran dry, Naruto resorted to his fists.

But a timed attack from behind sent a sword through his stomach. Dropping to the floor as the sword was removed, Naruto collapsed. His vision blurred. His breathing quickened. His mind thinking back to what he had been through. But as the world around him began to grow dark, he once again saw his illusion. The other Naruto was standing over him with a cigarette in his hands.

"Now look what you've gotten yourself into." said the other Naruto blowing out some smoke.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Sara." said Naruto as he accepted his fate.

"But you don't want to meet her yet, don't you." chimed the illusion kneeling before Naruto and moved Naruto's hand to the pocket that held the syringe.

This was what Naruto was seeing. But from an outside point of view. It showed Naruto slowly dying. And he was reaching into his pocket for something. No one near him at all. This was all his own doing.

When his hand left the pocket, in the hand resided the single High Jetter syringe. Sliding the cap off, Naruto watched as his other self lifted the syringe up along with Naruto's hand clutching the syringe.

"Come on. You know it will stop the bleeding. And allow you to fight like a demon. Embrace darkness. Embrace it. Let it in. Awaken the demon that sleeps within you." said the illusion with a smile as he let go of Naruto's hand.

And Naruto slammed it into his chest. Plunging the drug into his blood stream. His teeth clenched, his heart raced. His vision sharpened. Everything became clearer. Everything began to move slightly slower. He was no longer in pain. Just as the illusion said, the bleeding did stop.

Getting off the muddy and very much bloody grass, Naruto turned to the army before him. Pulling out his knife he charge forth and stapped a knight through the armor. Grabbing his sword he threw it at another and began his massacre.

Tyuule and the Warrior Bunnies were shocked beyond imagine. They saw that Naruto was close to death and promised to bury him when the battle had ended. But like a phoenix resurrecting itself, Naruto rose from the brink of death. And like a demon, he killed the army before him with little hassle. Like the entire weak spots were shown to him.

Sliding under a knight, Naruto sliced the calf, making him drop before slitting his throat. Licking his lips as the blood hit his face. He turned to the remaining forces. Their leader seen at the very back.

"Is he some kind of demon?" asked a terrified knight.

"Who cares. He's just a human. He will be killed now. That Warrior Bunny Queen will be my sex slave." cackled the leader raising his sword.

Looking down to find a bow and a single arrow. Naruto picked it up and drew the bow. Finding his target, Naruto fired. The arrow sailed hrough the air. Spinning in the wind as the wind carried it to its target. And just like an oversized bullet, the arrow hit the leader in the peck. A shriek of pain echoed across the battlefield.

Every single person was amazed by the distance. Warrior Bunny and enemy alike.

"That was well over 109 yards away." said Tyuule amazed at the distance.

"One of the perks of being a Sniper." said Naruto as looked at Zorzal clutching his arm in pain.

"You will pay for this." he hissed before retreating with his remaining forces.

Tyuule along with the Warrior Bunnies felt such relief. A single soldier that was very much the best saved them. Sure they helped, but the majority of the killing was done by Naruto.

But it was a premature victory as the effects of the High Jetter wore off. And Naruto dropped like a rock. The injury sustained in battle reopened and he bled once again. Tyuule along with a few Warrior Bunnies sprinted to the young soldier and began to tend to his wounds.

They had to thank him for his help in this fight. And Tyuule was already thinking on the perfect way to thank him. But he'd only get his reward when he woke up.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruo has made his choice and has decided to help the Warrior Bunnies. By helping them, he sets up a whole bunch of traps such as Claymores, spring mines and a few trip wires.**

 **With Naruto using his weapons, he finds that he ran dry. Only to be stabbed through the gut. On death's door, he uses the High Jetter he took with him. And became the demon he swore he'd never be once more. With the effects of High Jetters now being used up again, Naruto will slip further into madness. Unless they find a way to cure him of these side effects.**

 **Chapter 11: The Thank You.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11: The Thank You

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter of Are Legends Born Or Made?**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto went to assist the Warrior Bunny Tride, ruled by Tyuule. Solo. Setting up the traps using Claymores, trip wires and various other forms of explosives. He enjoys some food from the Warrior Bunnies but his dementia acts up once again.**

 **Having another episode of seeing the illusion of his other self. He finds that the enemy is already attacking him. During the conflict, Naruto is impaled by a sword. Finding no other way, he uses the High Jetter syringe he brought along. Taunted by and seduced into using it, Naruto reawakens the demon he locked away.**

 **Let me just clarify. Ever since Sara was killed, he swore to never use it again. Even after using it to help him in his revenge, Naruto locked away the demon he had become. Never using it again. But there is more to that than there ever was.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 11: The Thank You.

No matter how hard one tries. They can never truly escape their past. They may forget a few things. But they will always remember it. The human brain has been shown to only remember the pain and not the joy. A twisted form of auto hypnosis. Never remember the good. Always look at the bad. The cycle repeats itself over and over.

"Promise me you'll always protect me." came Sara's voice as she turned to Naruto with a smile.

Snapping his eyes awake as he jolted up but silently cried in pain as he fell back down onto the bed. Looking around him, he found himself in a tent. That could only mean one thing. He was back at the Warrior Bunny Tribe.

He remembered getting stabbed right through the gut, and then...

"Wow." confirmed his suspicions as he found his illusion sitting next to the bed. A smirk like a cheshire cat on his face.

"What you want?" hissed Naruto.

"Colour me impressed. You actually used the High Jetter drug. How desperate were you?" snickered the other Naruto.

"It was your fault." hissed Naruto only to see his illusion shaking his head.

"Incorrect. It was all _your_ doing. _You_ pulled it out. _You_ drove it into you. All I did was tell you about it." said the other Naruto making Naruto clench his teeth at what he just did.

"What have I done?" said Naruto.

"You did something wonderful. You finally allowed your true persona out. You finally let the mask you wear fall to the ground and shatter. No longer are you Naruto 'The Crimson Fox'. But Naruto 'The Grim Reaper'." cooed the other Naruto.

"In my time of weakness, I let my dark side get the better of me." sighed Naruto in frustration.

"Oh don't let it get you down. At least you can be yourself." said the illusion.

"I never wanted to be like that. Ever. Sara opened my eyes to what I was becoming." said Naruto only for the illusion to shrug his shoulders.

"Only to lose her. You must be rather weak to use the High Jetters. The choice is yours. Accept the power granted to you. Or fall to the depths." said the illusion vanishing.

"Not that easy. Even though I was the only test subject to survive the Akatsuki Project, I am still incomplete." said Naruto only to hear footsteps outside his tent.

The flap opened and revealed Tyuule. She appeared to have recently been in tears but they were dried while her eyes were slowly returning from being blooshot and puffy.

"Oh thank the gods you're okay." said Tyuule making her way to the soldier.

"I apologize for making you worry." said Naruto as he watched her sit down next to her.

"It is in my best interest to thank you for helping us in our time of need. So by this day forward. All Warrior Bunnies will know your name. Naruto The Vanquisher. The one who decimated 10 000 soldiers single handedly." said Tyuule.

"It was my pleasure to help you." said Naruto only to see Tyuule slowly stripping. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"This is the only way I can find to thank you properly. By making us one." said Tyuule.

"This isn't what you wanted. Right?" asked Naruto trying to stop Tyuule from doing something she'd regret much like Bozes.

"On that battelfield. I felt drawn to you. How you weaved through enemies like you weren't even touching the ground. You were like a ghost. I want you." she purred as she finally got out her attire and presented her nakedness to Naruto.

Her body was sublime. Beyond anything he had ever seen before. She looked to have been refining everything about her and looked to show how much she took her training. And it was serious.

"From this moment one, you and I shall be one. You will be regarded as the right hand of the Warrior Bunny Tribe. But for now, I want us to become one." said Tyuule removing the blanket and climbing ontop of Naruto.

She began to trail her fingers over his chest, feeling his body tense and relax as she felt his muscled chest. Licking her lips as she slowly began to unbutton his shirt.

Naruto soon felt himself losing his mind and surged up to a sitting position. Surprising Tyuule in the process as he slammed his lips onto hers.

 **Lemon.**

Tyuule closed her eyes and moaned into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Opening her mouth, she invited Naruto's tongue in. Tasting each other as they enjoyed the feeling of each other's bodies.

The stimulation between the two was incredible and their lust began to sky rocket. Naruto broke the kiss and effortlessly removed his clothes from his body. Tackling Tyuule's lips once again. They kissed passionately as Tyuule soon felt something proding her inner thigh.

Gasping as she broke the kiss this time, she looked down to find a 7 inch rod that was an inch thick. Marveling at it, her one hand trailed down and began to stroke it while Naruto layed his head on her collar bone, nipping and biting as he groaned from her delicate touch.

Tyuule licked her lips again as she began to quicken her pace. Her parents taught her this that it means the man she'd be with loves it alot and Naruto was showing how much he was enjoying it.

And soon enough, Naruto grunted his warning as a torrent of hot cum shot from the tip and coated her hand and part of chest. Sighing as a moan accompanied the sigh, she leaned back as she licked her fingers clean.

It tasted salty yet sweet beyond anything she ever had tasted. Repeating the process for the ropes of cum on her body, she licked it all. Once she was clean she found Naruto to still be hard. Smiling at how he was ready for another round, she lay on her back and presented herself to Naruto by opening her legs.

"Come here. Make love to your Queen." she purred.

Obliging her, Naruto got onto his knees and lay ontop of Tyuule. Lining himself up to her moistened entrance, Naruto looked at her face. Seeing her nod, Naruto gave her a quick kiss before pushing himself in slowly.

She was tight. Very tight. This was also Tyuule's first time. Her bottom lip bitten as she felt him push deeper into her and break through her hymen. She was no longer a virgin. Blood slowly trickled out her pussy as her eyes slightly watered as she placed her hands on Naruto's chest. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Their breathing hitched as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Naruto." she purred.

"Tyuule." said Naruto unmoving.

"Make love to me." she said moving up and licking the side of his face.

Doing as instructed, Naruto began to move. Listening to Tyuule's moans of pleasure, he slowly stepped up his paces. Her moans turned to screams as she began to grind herself on his pelvis. The two of them sharing a few tender kisses here and there.

Feeling her walls clamp down on his shaft, Naruto too felt his release growing ever more larger. Looking to her, he saw her nod.

"Are you sure?" asked Naruto still thrusting.

"I am. I don't mind if I get pregnant. The child will be strong like us." she moaned locking her legs behind him.

Giving a few powerful thrusts, Naruto and Tyuule climaxed. Tyuule smiled as she felt Naruto's cum filling her womb. Hot ropes surged into her as she dug her nails into Naruto's back.

Coming down from their high, Tyuule soon felt herself on her hands and knees with Naruto behind her. Smiling as she looked behind her, she began to grind herself on his pelvis.

"Go on. Don't be shy. I belong to you now. I'm yours and yours alone." she purred as she felt two strong arms on her rear.

Naruto began thrusting into her again as he pistoned in and out of her. Listening to the slaps of flesh as they made love once more. Cum leaking out of Tyuule's pussy as she was rocked back and forth. Her head held up, her eyes rolled back and her tongue hanging out her mouth.

"Yes. Oh yes. Give it me. Cum in me again. Give me your seed. Give me your child." she moaned as Naruto ravished her more and more.

Grabbing her arms as he continued his assault on her pussy, Naruto grunted and groaned as he rammed himself into her. The feeling of being a lover was something he forgot long ago. Ever since Sara died, he swore to never love someone like he loved Sara. Yet here he was. A lover to a new woman.

"Tyuule. Here it comes." groaned Naruto feeling yet another load brimming.

"Yes. Give me it. Cum inside me. Let us make wonderful children together." she moaned as she too felt another orgasm ripping through her body.

And soon enough, Naruto and Tyuule climaxed from the pleasure. Naruto once again firing his load into her pussy. Tyuule licking her lips as she imagined a half human half Warrior Bunny child running about. An heir to the throne of the Warrior Bunnies.

 **Lemon end.**

Collapsing onto the bed, Tyuule snuggled into her lover's embrace as she laid her head on his chest. Savouring the feeling and aftermath of their sex.

"I love you." said Tyuule as Naruto squeezed her ass making her gasp in delight.

"I love you too." said Naruto as both slowly began to drift to sleep.

 **And scene.**

 **So there you go. The first sex scene for this fanfic. I had to put it in there that Tyuule was Naruto's first lover from the Special Region. I know some of you will flame me for not having it as Pina, or Bozes, or Yao.**

 **Oh well. As well, there is more to the past of Naruto Uzumaki. He and Sara were once lovers? Bet you didn't see that coming. With Naruto and Tyuule now lovers, this means that a child born between them will be the next heir to the throne of the Warrior Bunnies. Guess it will come from Naruto's bloodline as well.**

 **Chapter 12: Face Your Past.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12: The New Home

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter of Are Legends Born Or Made?**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had woken up after using a High Jetter drug which was used when he was stabbed. When he woke up he was visited by the illusion within his head.**

 **His Psychosis is getting bad isn't it. Not to mention the hit it did on his lifespan. Just how much longer must he suffer with this condition? It makes no sense. Hopefully he can find something to to cure, or if not slow it down.**

 **With him waking up once more, he is visited by Tyuule. With them ending up having sex. Tyuule believes that a child born from the two of them, the child will inherit Naruto's power along with her own, making the child exttremely powerful. But what she doesn't know is that it is like a curse to Naruto. One that is slowly killing him.**

 **As well this chapter has been renamed.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 12: The New Home.

The sounds of laughter echoed through the small open area as a rather wrecked house lay in the middle as children played around. Playing tag or throwing dirt at each other. Many of these children looked happy with each other while a single female was seen hanging up some washing.

Her striking red hair flowed down her shoulders while the two bangs were tied up to be rings framing her face. She was extremely beautiful. Beyond imagine.

A military humvie pulled up to the gate and the children cheered as the vehicle stopped what they were doing and sprinted to the gate. Even the young woman stopped and walked to the gate as a single occupant got out.

His sun kissed blonde hair flowing and tugging in the breeze. Smiling to the children, he placed a hand on the gate and pushed it open allowing the children to hug his legs.

"Papa. Where were you?" cried one of the children earning a hand to stroke his head.

"Working." was all the man said before looking to the young woman.

"Welcome back Naruto." she said as she was brought into a hug followed by a kiss on the lips with the children groaning in disgust.

"Hello again, Sara." said the man identified as Naruto licking his lips tasting the cherry flavoured lip balm she had on while rubbing his hands on her waist, feeling the shape of her rear and her wide birth giving hips followed by her slender back.

"Come on, food will be served soon." said Sara with the children cheering as they ran into the house.

Sara looked back to Naruto and gave him a wink before walking into the house with a sway in her hips.

Surging himself awake, Naruto breathed sharply as he steadied himself. His thumping heart rung in his ears as he woke up in a cold sweat. Again. Slowly stopping the racing heart, he breathed in and out and slowed down his breaths. That was when he felt someone snuggle up to him.

Looking down he found himself naked and an equally naked Tyuule who had one leg wrapped around his own leg as she lay next to him. A moan escaping her lips as she moved a bit.

Remembering that they had sex last night, Naruto placed a hand on her head and got out the bed. Throwing on his clothes he soon stopped as he placed a hand over his heart. Only to hear a sort of laughter behind him.

"I know you feel that you betrayed her. Maybe you did." said the illusion laying on the bed next to the still sleeping Tyuule.

"I never did." hissed Naruto.

"Ah, but that is where you did. At her grave, you swore to never love anyone and only love her, in this life and in the next." said the illusion with Naruto clenching his jaw.

He knew he illusion was right.

"Bastard. Just leave me alone." hissed Naruto.

"You have only yourself to blame. You will forever be cursed. No matter what you do. Death, our friend. The battlefield, our playground." said the illusion before vanishing.

Finally getting dressed, he heard the sheets of the bed ruffle a bit. Turning around he saw Tyuule open her eyes and stretch her limbs awake.

"Morning husband." yawned Tyuule getting out of bed and getting dressed.

"Morning." said Naruto as he received a kiss from her.

Exiting the tent, Naruto checked the time and found it to be 7 in the morning. Looking to Tyuule, Naruto coughed and got her attention. The Warrior Bunny looked to her lover/husband and smiled.

"There is a huge possibility that the people attacking you will return. And I don't feel like leaving you stranded." stated Naruto with Tyuule raising and eyebrow.

"What are you suggesting?" she asked.

"You come with me to Arnus. You and your entire tribe. You'll be safe there. I promise." said Naruto with Tyuule smiling to him.

"I'd love that. I want nothing more than for my people to be safe. And if it means I get to be with you and raise our family, then I'm all for it." said Tyuule as she took Naruto's hand into her own.

Telling the Warrior Bunnies to get ready for the journey, Naruto watched everyone get their stuff packed. It didn't take long and soon they were on the road to Arnus. Tyuule never saw Arnus after it was taken over by the JSDF and she was excited by it entirely.

Walking along the path, Naruto pulled out his cigarettes and lighter. Lighting one up, he blew out some smoke only to find his bunny lover looking at him. Or more specifically, the cigarette in his hands.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Are you perhaps part Dragon?" she asked.

"Nope. Not a Dragon. This is called a cigarette." stated Naruto showing her the cancer stick as it burned and smoked.

Tyuule was beyond intrigued. Such a small object. There was so much she didn't know. And she wanted to learn it all.

"Sigaete." said Tyuule with Naruto shaking his head.

"Wrong. Ci-ga-re-tte. Cigarette." said Naruto taking a pull.

"Ciga-rette." said Tyuule with Naruto nodding his head.

"Good." said Naruto blowing out smoke rings.

"Can I try?" asked Tyuule making Naruto look at her with a shocked expression.

"You sure?" he asked only to see her nod.

"I am." was all Tyuule said with confidence.

Sighing as he handed her the cigarette, Naruto watched as Tyuule brought the butt end of it to her lips, much like Naruto. Taking a rather large pull from the cigarette, Tyuule's eyes began to water, he chuckled as she coughed and coughed while handing it back to Naruto.

"It feels like my throat and lungs are on fire." she stated heaving in pain.

"I remember my first time. Did the same thing as you." stated Naruto pulling more from the cigarette.

"How are you able to tolerate such a thing?" asked Tyuule.

"You get used to it." said Naruto as Arnus came into view.

Walking into the gates of the fortress, Naruto led the Warrior Bunnies to the small town that was being made near to the base and began showed them where they could set up their tents and stuff.

Once they were settled in, Naruto headed to the General's office and knocked.

"Enter." said the General.

Opening the door, Naruto walked in only to have a file thrown at him with a very pissed off looking General.

"Where the fuck were you?" he barked.

"Sorry, had to help a friend." said Naruto.

"Yeah. I saw you walking into the fortress with some new people. What did you do?" asked the General in a hiss.

"I only helped them. But when I was done, they made me their Chieftan. Like a second in command..." trailed Naruto scratching his cheek.

"I'm guessing there's more." said the General.

"Yeah, and I sort of slept with their cheif." said Naruto.

"You really are hopeless aren't you." barked the General before regaining his composure. "You are to go to the Diet Summons happening soon. As in the day after tomorrow soon. You are to return to Japan at 0700 hours. You'll be taking Pina along with Bozes, Tuka, Rory and Lelei. That bunny girl chief can tag along if she wants."

Saluting him, Naruto tensed up.

"Understood, sir." said Naruto.

"Good, dismissed." said the General with Naruto walking out.

Heading into the streets as he looked to find Richter leaning against the wall while smoking. He headed to his German friend and lit up with him.

"Ah, Naruto." said Richter waving at him.

"Hello Richter." said Naruto as he shook hands with him.

"So, you had a great time with those hot ass bunnies?" asked Richter with Naruto meerly shaking his head.

"You sure are into your fantasy girls." said Naruto only for Richter to shrug his shoulders.

"I just find it realxing to know that I can live out my fantasies here." said Richter.

"You sure are a strange one." said Naruto with both men going serious.

"You going over aren't you." said Richter with Naruto nodding his head.

"I am. We're all going." said Naruto.

"Listen." stated Richter. "There have been reports of some people who have come into contact with a strange substance that makes them go berserk. Not only that, but they have displayed superhuman qualities. Such as speed, strength and healing factor."

"I'm guessing it is something I know." said Naruto with Richter nodding his head.

"You do in fact. The substance was brought into Mei's office for analysis. It is the close to the same chemical structure as High Jetters." said Richter with Naruto growing cold.

"As if I didn't put that shit behind me. I'll kill each and every person that dares tamper with thing far beyond their control." growled Naruto in rage.

Richter caught this and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm guessing while you were with the bunnies, you used _it_." stated Richter with Naruto going all shocked before sighing in defeat.

"I did." said Naruto with Richter turning him around.

"You'd better go and see Mei, now." said Richter only for Naruto to stop him.

"Trust me. I'm fine." said Naruto with Richter shaking his head.

"You're not okay. You need to see her now. Have you atleast taken those tablets she gave you?" asked Richter concerned for his friend.

"I...didn't take them with." said Naruto as his vision soon began to blur and him losing his balance.

"Go now." urged Richter only for Naruto to collapse.

A thud was heard and the blonde soldier was laying on the floor with his back on the ground.

"Naruto. Naruto. Komm schon, verdammt. Aufstehen. Scheiße, das ist nicht gut. (Come on, dammit. Get up. Shit this isn't good.)" said Richter panicking.

Looking to some soldiers running to them, Richter barked some orders.

"Help me get him to Mei's office." ordered Richter.

The soldiers grabbed onto Naruto and ran to Mei's office.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto and Tyuule have decided to go to Arnus and have them set up at the fortress. Tyuule agreeing that the bastard will try and take them again, she goes to Arnus along with her entire tribe.**

 **But the knowledge that a type of drug that is similar to High Jetters is now on the streets in the world that the JSDF came from. But Richter soon finds out that Naruto used a High Jetter.**

 **Worried about his friend, he urges him to go to Mei and get himself checked up. Only for Naruto to collapse as a result of using High Jetters.**

 **Looks like it is seriously taking its toll on his body. This isn't looking good. And Naruto knows that if he versus someone on that drug, he will have no choice but to use a High Jetter to be on equal footing.**

 **Hopefully they can find a cure for Naruto. Or else he is going to die.**

 **Chapter 13: Sightseeing Mayhem.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13: Sightseeing Mayhem

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Are Legends Born Or Made?**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto took the entire of the Warrior Bunny tribe that was ruled over by Tyuule to Arnus. Knowing full well that if they stay there, they will be safe and be able to not fear people coming in to try and take them or defile them.**

 **Agreeing to it they head to Arnus. However, when they arrived, Naruto is eaten alive by his commanding officer and is now scheduled to go and partake in the Diet Summons that is happening.**

 **However, while having a talk with Richter, it is revealed to Richter that Naruto used a High Jetter. Pushing the soldier to go and see Mei to get him fixed up, Richter sees Naruto collapse.**

 **Telling some soldiers to help him take Naruto to Mei's office, they rush him to ensure he doesn't end up dying. High Jetters are something that is to never be used lightly.**

 **Worst case scenario, Naruto will have a heart attack and die.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 13: Sightseeing Mayhem.

A cease fire was called. A cease fire was the answer he was waiting for. The opening he needed to extract Sara and the children they had taken in. To take them to a better place. But in the dead of night, a ballistic missile was fired from no where.

A few minutes of watching the missile sail through the heavens, his eyes widened in horror as he soon realized the direction the missile was headed. The direction he took to get to the house Sara was at.

Getting into a humvie, he sped to his destination. The humvie screamed down the dirt roads as the house became closer and closer. All the while, Naruto's mind was praying that the missile missed the house.

Finally getting to the house, Naruto's worries were confirmed. The house was ablaze. The children laying scattered on the ground. Their bodies charred and burned. Sara was seen crawling out the wreckage, her body charred and crisp from the fire.

Sprinting out the humvie and making his way to her, Naruto put out the small fires on her and held her close.

Tears streaming down his face and landing on her cheeks.

Sara looked to her lover as she brought a hand to his cheek.

"Hey, welcome back." she wheezed as she looked to him.

"Don't talk. You're gonna be okay." said Naruto trying to hold it together.

"You were going to leave us. I know you were." said Sara only for Naruto to shake his head.

"No, I told you. I'm staying here. With you, and the kids. We'll make it through this. Together." said Naruto as tears welled in his eyes.

Sara stayed silent for a few seconds before smiling to him.

"Hey, you got something on your face." said Sara weakly.

Bringing a hand up to his face, Naruto rubbed the one side only for Sara to chuckle in a whisper.

"Not there." she whispered. "Here."

She said as she rubbed the other side of Naruto's face with a smile on her face. Her eyes soon closed and her moving chest stopped.

"Sara? Sara?" asked Naruto realizing she was now dead.

Pulling her closer to him as he rocked back and forth while crying. He desperately tried to hold her just that bit more closer.

"Come on. Open your eyes. We were gonna have a family, remember? A new start. I was going to quit the military to be with you. Stay. Stay with me. Come on, open your eyes." cried Naruto as he continued to hold her close before dropping his head into her chest.

"SARA!" cried Naruto crying into her chest.

Snapping his eyes awake as he found himself in Mei's office, Naruto groaned in slight pain as he looked around. The room slightly spinning as he found Mei sitting beside his bed.

Her eyes held in a cold glare as she held a chart in her hands.

"You fucking bastard." she growled.

"What were you thinking?"

"I'm guessing you know I used a High Jetter." said Naruto only to have Mei stomp her one foot.

"Richter told me about it. How could you? I gave you explicit instructions to avoid using them. And what did you go and do? Ignore my warnings and used one." she spat.

"I had no choice. I had to protect the Warrior Bunnies from being overrun." said Naruto.

"Why not call in an airstrike? Air support would've done the trick there. Yet you chose to play the fucking hero card." snapped Mei only to calm down a bit. "You're lucky this time."

"Give me the verdict." said Naruto.

"Your heart took quite the strain. You had a minor case of cardiac arrest. Your heart cannot take much more of the strain. Right now, a heart transplant is the best course of action." stated Mei flipping a page on the clip board.

"How many times can I use the High Jetter drug?" querried Naruto.

"Still going on about that?" hissed Mei. "Well, we to gauge you on that. I'd say about 4 more times before you have a severe heart attack."

Naruto slowly brought himself up to be sitting as the room stopped spinning. Looking to the auburn haired doctor, Naruto slowly got out the bed.

"If it means sacrificing myself to protect everyone. I'll do it in a heartbeat." said Naruto with Mei hanging her head.

"I wish you weren't in that cursed project to begin with. The things they did to you. You've been reduced to a deadman walking." said Mei worried about Naruto.

"I promise to never use a High Jetter unless there is no way out." vowed Naruto taking a pill that Mei held out for him and swallowing it with some water.

"I'll try and find something here to stop, if not, prevent your current situation from worsening." said Mei as Naruto gave her a hug.

"You're the best." said Naruto before heading out only to have Pina and Bozes bump into him.

"We heard what happened. Are you okay?" they asked.

"I'm fine." said Naruto.

"Are you sure? When we saw you, you were as pale as the snow." said Bozes.

"Trust me girls. I'm fine." said Naruto as Tyuule came over to them.

"My husband. Are you alright?" asked the Warrior Bunny chief.

"I'm fine." said Naruto.

"Wait. Husband?" asked Pina.

"We have become one and will raise powerful children together." said Tyuule rubbing her stomach as if she was pregnant already.

"We'll talk about this later. Right now, we must prepare for the Diet Summons. Pina, Bozes, you're coming with as well. But Tyuule, do you want to come as well?" asked Naruto looking to her.

"I'd love to. I wish to see the land my husband came from." said Tyuule smiling lovingly.

The day soon came to an end and Naruto retired to his room. Washing his face after he finished shaving, he gazed at his reflection. Leaning against the basin, he began to think back on Sara and the kids.

But as he thought on the matter, Sara's sweet laugh echoed through his mind along with a phantom figure of her dancing along behind her. Looking to find the phantom form of her moving to his room, he dried his face and followed her.

Finding her sitting on the bed only wearing her undergarments, he watched her pat the side of the bed.

"Care to join me?" she purred as she licked her lips.

Shaking his head as he found the phantom form of Sara no longer there. Naruto sighed as he grabbed the pills. Taking on he sighed as he fell into a chair.

"Oh Sara. How weak am I to not hold my promise to you?" he questioned until he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his neck.

"What are you upset about?" asked the one behind him.

It was Sara's voice.

"I couldn't protect you. Like I promised to. I'm so sorry." said Naruto.

But outside his door was Pina and Bozes. They wanted to talk with the soldier but were right now huddled against the door, listening to Naruto talk.

"Who's he talking to?" whispered Bozes.

"No clue. Whoever it is, they must have a soft voice." whispered back Pina.

"I know I told you I'd protect you no matter what. Only to lose you." said Naruto.

"The past can't be changed. And even if it could, you should never try to change it. The only thing that can be changed is the future." said Sara.

"That still doesn't make up for the fact that I lost the one I loved. You." said Naruto only for Sara to vanish.

"Wait! Don't leave me. I love you." cried Naruto with his hand phasing through her chest.

The door soon flew open to reveal Bozes and Pina. Both looked around and found no one. Looking to Naruto, they gave him a look.

"Who were you talking to?" asked Pina.

"So you were spying on me." said Naruto throwing the question back at them.

"We're just asking you a question." said Bozes.

"Well, it's getting late. You should go to bed." said Naruto pushing them out his room and closing the door.

Sighing at how he was slightly caught, he crawled into bed and closed his eyes.

The next morning, Naruto along with Lelei, Tuka, Rory, Tyuule and the entire of Recon 3 could bee seen by the Gate. The one that brought him to this world. Pina and Bozes soon arrived and they were now ready to go through the Gate.

As they drove, Richter looked to Naruto and found him to be rather pale.

"You okay? You look like you saw a ghost." said Richter changing gears.

"I saw Sara." was all Naruto said with Pina, Bozes and Tyuule listening from the back.

"That's impossible. She's dead. You know that. I think your dementia is getting to you. Have you taken those tablets?" stated Richter in an authoritive tone.

"I did." snapped Naruto.

"Sara is long gone. She will be gone." said Richter as the end of the Gate came up.

"Stop pressuring me. You have no idea what it's like to lose the one you love." barked Naruto.

"Whatever." sighed Richter rolling his eyes as they exited the Gate.

Ah, Japan. The home of Naruto Uzumaki. Born and raised here. Snow lightly dusted the streets and buildings as people were seen walking around with warm clothing. A Christmass Tree lay by the streets and every single person from the Special Region were glued to the window.

"Why is that tree decorated like that? Is it some sort of charm for warding away demons?" asked Rory.

"Those are called Christmass Trees. They are just to show festivity. It is Christmass after all." said Richter rounding a corner.

"What is this Christmass?" asked Pina.

"It's a sort of festival that takes place around the world where the JSDF come from. It is also the birth of a man named Jesus." said Lelei.

"Yes. Quite right Lelei. Looks like you've been studying." said Naruto.

"Your world's lore is quite interesting. I find it fascinating to read about it." said Lelei.

"I see." said Mari.

Coming to a stop, the convoy was instantly swarmed by people who learnt about the arrival of people from beyond the Gate. Sighing in frustration at how their route was now blocked, Richter honked the horn and began to drive slowly.

Soon they were able to get out the massive crowd and they drove along the roads. They agreed to spend some time in some apartments. Naruto chose to take Tyuule, Bozes and Pina to his apartment while the others got to take one or none. They agreed to be up at 0700 hours to go to the Diet Summons. Naruto's apartment was first.

The humvie stopped and the four people got out. Thanking Richter for the lift, Naruto opened the gate and let them in. It was a simple two storey apartment. It was rather small to be called a house. ( **A.N.** Rika's apartment from HOTD).

Once they were inside, Pina, Bozes and Tyuule marveled at how amazing the interior was. A kitchen, a living room and a bedroom area upstairs. Pictures littered the walls and desks while a flat screen TV lay in the living room.

Pina grabbed a picture that showed a beautiful woman with red hair with a hairclip in her hair with purple eyes.

"Who's she?" asked Pina showing Naruto the picture.

"That's my mother. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki. She died when I was born." said Naruto in a neutral tone.

Tyuule grabbed another that showed a man in military uniform but not like Naruto's own. A rifle in his hands as he smiled to the camera.

"And who's this?" asked Tyuule.

"That's my father. He served in the military so I don't really know him that well. He died. Stepped on a Landmine." said Naruto looking around the apartment to find everything still okay.

"And who's this?" asked Bozes holding a picture of another woman.

"That's my aunt. Her name was Tsunade." said Naruto.

But one picture caught Pina's attention. It showed Naruto in it while a woman with blood red hair and purple eyes. Two bangs pulled up to look like rings. The picture was taken in a selfie style.

"And who's this?" asked Pina.

Looking to the picture. Naruto looked down as he breathed in for a few seconds before expelling the air.

"That's Sara." said Naruto.

But a guitar layed on its stand in the living room which caught Bozes' attention. Finding the object quite fascinating, Bozes picked it up.

"What is this?" she asked. "Is it a lute?"

"Not a lute. It's a guitar." said Naruto taking it from her but not snatching it from her.

"Guitar?" questioned Tyuule wondering the same as them.

"Yes." was all Naruto said.

"Can you play?" asked Pina.

"I can." was all Naruto said.

"Can you play us something?" asked Tyuule with the others nodding.

"Sure." said Naruto sitting down and tuning the guitar.

Finally having it tuned, he began to play.

 **Play Rise Against - Hero Of War.**

Starting with the few chords of music Naruto began to sing the song he knew that he could relate to.

 _ **He said son, have you seen the world?**_  
 _ **Well, what would you say if I said that you could**_  
 _ **Just carry this gun, you'll even get paid**_  
 _ **I said that sounds pretty good**_

 _ **Black leather boots,**_  
 _ **Spit-shined so bright,**_  
 _ **They cut off my hair but it looked alright,**_  
 _ **We marched and we sang,**_  
 _ **We all became friends,**_  
 _ **As we learned how to fight.**_

 _ **A hero of war,**_  
 _ **Yeah that's what I'll be,**_  
 _ **And when I come home,**_  
 _ **They'll be damn proud of me,**_  
 _ **I'll carry this flag,**_  
 _ **To the grave if I must,**_  
 _ **Cause it's a flag that I love,**_  
 _ **And a flag that I trust.**_

 _ **I kicked in the door,**_  
 _ **I yelled my commands,**_  
 _ **The children, they cried,**_  
 _ **But I got my man,**_  
 _ **We took him away,**_  
 _ **A bag over his face,**_  
 _ **From his family and his friends.**_

 _ **They took off his clothes,**_  
 _ **They pissed in his hands,**_  
 _ **I told them to stop,**_  
 _ **But then I joined in,**_  
 _ **We beat him with guns,**_  
 _ **And batons not just once,**_  
 _ **But again and again.**_

 _ **A hero of war,**_  
 _ **Yeah that's what I'll be,**_  
 _ **And when I come home,**_  
 _ **They'll be damn proud of me,**_  
 _ **I'll carry this flag,**_  
 _ **To the grave if I must,**_  
 _ **Cause it's a flag that I love,**_  
 _ **And a flag that I trust.**_

 _ **She walked through bullets and haze,**_  
 _ **I asked her to stop,**_  
 _ **I begged her to stay,**_  
 _ **But she pressed on,**_  
 _ **So I lifted my gun,**_  
 _ **And I fired away.**_

 _ **And the shells jumped through the smoke,**_  
 _ **And into the sand,**_  
 _ **That the blood now had soaked,**_  
 _ **She collapsed with a flag in her hand,**_  
 _ **A flag white as snow.**_

 _ **A hero of war,**_  
 _ **Is that what they see?,**_  
 _ **Just medals and scars,**_  
 _ **So damn proud of me,**_  
 _ **And I brought home that flag,**_  
 _ **Now it gathers dust.**_

 **End Song.**

Finishing the song, Naruto set the guitar down as tears slowly streamed down his cheeks. Even though it was a song he knew that suited the military life, it still brought out the horrors of war.

"That was beautiful." said Pina and Bozes along with Tyuule who were also in tears.

"It shows the story of a young man joining the war and told he can see the world as long as he picks up a rifle and fights. He does so and joins the army. Thinking he will be a hero when he returns. Showered in roses and cheers for defending his country. But as you go deeper into war, you realized that war is no glory fest. It's a cruel place where Hell is on show for you. Showing your deepest nightmares and how man can go from human to demon in meer seconds." said Naruto.

Deciding to call it a day, they retired for the night. But for some reason, the occupants of the house like apartment couldn't sleep at all. Naruto was currently sitting in the living room. An ash tray next to him as he breathed out some smoke from his cigarette. Sitting there in his boxers as he tried to forget his past. The pain he suffered. The torture he endured.

But he soon heard footsteps on the steel stairs. Tyuule, Bozes and Pina could be seen standing before him. Their clothes and armor removed and were now in what looked like night wear. Pina's hair was down and it looked quite beautiful for her to do that.

"Naruto? Can we ask you something?" asked Bozes with Naruto finishing his cigarette.

"Yeah? What?" asked Naruto adjusting his seat.

"Can you tell us about this woman named Sara?" asked Pina looking to the picture of the red haired woman with Naruto in it.

 **And scene.**

 **So they have made it to the other side of the Gate. They can finally see what the other world is like. It most certainly is different from what they know of their own world. But Tyuule, Pina and Bozes have chosen to live with Naruto in his own apartment.**

 **But when they get there, many questions are on their minds. But one thing they all want to know, is who the girl in the photo is. The one whom Naruto is holding onto.**

 **This is it. The moment of reveal.**

 **Chapter 14: The Painful Truth.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	14. Chapter 14: The Painful Truth

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Are Legends Born Or Made?**

 **So the last place where we left off was where Tyuule, Pina and Bozes along with Lelei, Tuka and Rory went over to see what modern era Earth is like.**

 **Completely shocked by what they were exposed to, they bask in the glory at how modernised everything is. From weapons and war to basic living. Everything is something they never imagined.**

 **But when Pina, Tyuule and Bozes decided to sleep in Naruto's apartment, they find various things there. One was a photo of Naruto's deceased mother, father and aunt. But there was one photo that intrigued them all.**

 **Despite how Tyuule and Naruto became lovers, the photo they saw was of the same affection. A woman with blood red hair while she was smiling with Naruto.**

 **Asking the ex assassin who she is, they await is response.**

 **How will they take the knowledge they have requested?**

 **And I'm adding Seilah from Fairy Tail into the harem. No more changes.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 14: The Painful Truth.

All eyes layed upon Naruto. The moonlight from outside illuminating the room in a dim lighting as the three girls looked to Naruto. Awaiting his answer.

"Please tell us on this woman called Sara." stated Bozes also wanting to know of Sara along with the others.

Naruto meerly sighed as he slouched in his seat before sitting up in the chair.

"You may need to take a seat for this." said Naruto with them doing just that.

"Please, husband." asked Tyuule concerned. "What was she to you?"

"She was my everything." said Naruto trying to keep it together. The pain of the past slowly surfacing once again.

"She was my lover."

This was met with shock from the girls. They couldn't believe their ears. What did they just hear? Did Naruto just say that Sara was his lover?

"Wait, you said that she was. As in she used to be? Did you have a falling out?" enquired Bozes thinking along those lines.

"If we did, why would I have her picture?" snorted Naruto at how dumb that question was. "She's dead."

"What happened?" asked Pina.

"It happened a few years ago." began Naruto leaning in the chair. "I was just promoted to the rank of First Lieutenant. I was stationed in Iraq. There it was absolute chaos. I was still serving as a Recon Scout in the Special Forces in America. Fighting was my only sole purpose in life. I relished the feeling. Even enjoying the agonising screams of my enemies. Despite being ordered to kill them swiftly, I took my time. Just to listen to their cries of pain. I was extremely sadistic because of that. But that all changed when I met _her_. Sara Roland was her full name."

"How did you meet?" asked Bozes.

"I was ordered to infiltrate a group of terrorists who were training kids around the ages of 5 - 6 to become suicide bombers. I succeeded, but when I found the kids, I found her as well. She was sold as a slave to the terrorists. She wanted a better future for the children that trained. I wanted the same. I loaded them into the humvie I drove in and took them to an abandoned house close to the mountains. We rebuilt it into good conditions. But without proper materials, it looked like our work was just a patch up." stated Naruto with Tyuule thinking.

"What happpened after that?" she asked.

"I went my way while she looked after the children. I visited when I could and supported them. We looked like a wonderful family with many children. But Sara and I fell in love with one another. And we became lovers after 4 months. I loved her with all my heart, but I wanted her to have a better future. Not something like this. So I began to save my money to buy her a house in Canada. That's another state in my world. Found in America. When I finally gathered enough money together to buy her a house where we could live together, I waited for my chance. At the time we were at war with Isis. A terrorist group. When there was a temporal cease fire called, I found my chance. But while the cease fire was in effect, a missile was sent to a random location. And the destination was the house they were staying at. I raced to the house only to find it burning. The children were killed, their bodies burning like there was no tomorrow. Sara was alive, but she was burnt badly." said Naruto slowly feeling the pent up emotion flow out him and run down his cheeks. "She died in my arms. I watched her die in my arms. And there was nothing I could've done. Nothing."

"What did you do after that?" asked Pina.

"I returned to base only to find them pointing guns at me. They said that I killed the ranking officer at the base. I was kicked out of the Special Forces and found myself as a gun for hire. I became a relentless monster that cared for no one. But then I met Mei, she was able to calm me down and show me the way forward. We worked together to try and find a way to prevent the side effects of the drug from spreading through my body." said Naruto only for Tyuule to open her mouth.

"That was also what I wanted to know. What was that strange thing that made you so powerful?" asked the Warrior Bunny chief.

"It's a drug called High Jetter. I was once part of a super soldier program called The Akatsuki Project. My aunt was part of it. The tests were successful and I became more stronger than ever. But it came at a serious price. My emotions were dulled for quite a while. But my emotions returned to me after a few years. But the cost for using even one High Jetter is enormous. I costs me a piece of mind sanity. I'm slowly losing my mind." said Naruto.

"What happens when you have lost your mind?" asked Tyuule.

"I will cease to exist. And something twisted will assimilate my place." said Naruto looking down.

"Regardless of your troubles." stated Tyuule getting up and walking to the one she loved. "I will love you no matter what."

"I will constantly be there for you. To...help soothe things over with the Empire." said Pina also getting up but hiding her love for him.

"And...I'll go where ever Princess Pina goes." said Bozes getting up as well. Also hiding her real emotions.

Looking to the three girls, Naruto looked down before smiling.

"Thank you all. You have no idea what it means to hear that." said Naruto.

Deciding to call it a night, they retired to their rooms. And it didn't take long before they were ready to head to the Diet Summons.

During the Diet Summons, they asked questions aimed to diminish the JSDF and how they couldn't defend the 1/4 of the refugees that were leaving with them. But then they touched on Naruto's past.

Naruto refused to answer any questions from that point on. How dare they try and pry into his past. He just showed Tyuule, Pina and Bozes his deepest scars. He would never allow them to try and reopen those wounds. Despite how recent it was.

Finally getting the meeting over with, they exited the building and got into some vehicles. Driving back to Naruto's to drop off the JSDF officer along with his Warrior Bunny lover together with Pina and Bozes, they headed down the road.

But as they drove, Naruto felt his head become slightly dizzy. And at thatt moment, the car in front of them went up in flames. The convoy of soldiers got out and scrambled to form a protective circle around the people they brought from the Special Region.

Naruto scanned the rooftops. There was had to be something there. His suspisions were confirmed when a flash was seen.

"Get down!" shouted Naruto pushing Tyuule and Bozes to the ground as a shot ripped through the humvie's plating.

"What the heck was that?" asked Bozes looking to the hole in the humvie.

"A sniper." replied Naruto. "But how can he make a shot from so far away? That distance was over 2 clicks away."

Richter too thought about it before his eyes widened at what he realized.

"High Jetters." said the German.

"That's impossible. All records of The Akatuski Project was destoyed." hissed Naruto only to see a man walking to them.

"It was. But not all of it. As you can see, the project has been picked up again." said a man coming into the scene.

"You mean say, that The Akatsuki Project has been started up again?" hissed Naruto with the man nodding his head and bringing up a syrette much like the ones Naruto uses for his High Jetter enhancements.

"But unlike the defect like you, we are complete." said the man ttaking the cap off the syrette. "Behold what a true super soldier looks like."

And just like that, the man injected the serum into his body through the neck. His teeth were shown, his features looked almost feral as he cackled as the serum affected him.

Clicking his teeth, Naruto got up and engaged the man in combat. They locked hands together and battled with strength. But due to Naruto not having the serum in his system at the moment, he was at a serious disadvantage. So much that he was being pushed down.

When Naruto was on his haunches, the man pinned Naruo below him and brought out a High Jetter drug. Naruto's eyes widened as he realized what this guy was about to do.

"I'm curious. Who is better? A defect like you, or an ascendant like me?" said the man.

"Don't you dare." growled Naruto.

"It's just a little prick." said the man sarcastically as he pulled the cap off and injected it into Naruto.

The drug coursed through Naruto's veins as he felt everything surge into an overdriven state. His heart raced, his vision sharpened, his muscles became tense. It was like everything had become extremely powerful for a few seconds.

Naruto writhed about under the man before being able to get him off. The man cackled as he watched Naruto once again become a monster. His evil and twisted side unleashed.

Everyone gathered was shocked beyond imagine. Naruto had literally gone from kind soul to merciless demon in a few seconds. Tyuule had seen such a display on the battlefield, but never up close like this.

Naruto soon looked at the man only to find him clicking his knuckles while a smile graced his face.

"Let's dance." said the man as the two charged at each other.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has come out and told everyone what he had been through and what Sara was to him. They accepted this with Tyuule being the only one to show affection to Naruto while the other two hide their love for him.**

 **But it is apparent that they have feelings towards Naruto. Even going so far as to know about his delema. The High Jetter drug that causes him to become fierce. But now they are faced with some people who show signs of being in the same league as Naruto. Even having High Jetters inside their bodies. How is this possible? The Akatsuki Project only had one survivor. Naruto. All records of the project was destroyed. Unless...**

 **Chapter 15: Demon Vs. Demon.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	15. Chapter 15: Demon Vs Demon

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to a new chapter of Are Legends Born Or Made?**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had told Bozes, Pina and Tyuule what Sara was to. She was his lover. Learning the truth about how Naruto lived before any of them met him, they find out more and more of his twisted and blackened past.**

 **That he is cursed with madness and hallucinations due to a drug that offers him incredible enhanced prowess. Enhanced senses, higher healing factor. Not only this, but his limits are surpassed greatly. His strength is boosted along with his endurance.**

 **Depsite this. Every time he uses a High Jetter, he delves further into the pits of insanity. 4 more uses of High Jetters before he fully becomes a demon made human. But this 4 now has become a 3 due to a man who claims to be a test subject of the new super soldier project.**

 **How is this possible due to all records of The Akatsuki Project being destroyed? Unless...**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 15: Demon Vs. Demon.

The two beings stared down at one another. Teeth bared. Muscles tensed. Blood boiled. The tension was high in the air, you didn't even need to use a butter knife to cut it.

Feral rage ran thick within Naruto's eyes. Blood as cold as ice. The bloodlust that he only recently caged once more now unleashed. Despite being on such an adrenaline high on top of this, he felt his heart being erratically.

Mei was right. His heart can't take the strain anymore. Their talk of a heart transplant looking more and more neccessary. His opponent meerly glared at him. This was clearly a test to him while it was a matter of life and death to Naruto.

"If you're not coming to me." said the man before breaking into a strength enhanced sprint. "THEN I'LL GO TO YOU!"

"He's fast. I can't keep up." mumbled Naruto as he was soon tackled and thrown to the ground, him coughing from the impact of the strike.

"Is that all you got?" cackled the man kicking Naruto in the gut, sending him into the corner of a pillar.

Naruto's head connected with the concrete. Blood flowed down his face as he slowly got to his feet.

"I'm kinda disappointed." sighed the man shaking his head. "I heard from the boss that you were the first and strongest out of us. Yet you're a pushover. You're weak. I can't believe I took it all in, believing you were like a god. But you're nothing but a rat, scurrying about, trying to outrun a boot."

The man soon charged and delivered a powerful uppercut to Naruto jaw, sending the head of the blonde to rocket back. Only to be grabbed by the shirt and had his head slammed against the head of the man.

He was then kicked in the side and dropped to the floor. His body was beaten and bruised. There was a reason why Naruto wasn't fighting back, and Richter knew why.

Bozes, Pina and Tyuule looked about, trying to find Tuka, Lelei and Rory. Despite them being quite strong, they couldn't delve into this. For fear of starting a war with Earth. They witnessed the sheer might of choppers, tanks and bullets. They didn't want to go through that again.

All three turned to Richter only to see Richter clench a fist.

"Why isn't he fighting back?" asked Pina worried.

"He doesn't want to fight because of fear of becoming the demon he swore to keep locked away. He may be tormented by it. But he swore to never let it control him ever again. Should he fight, he will allowing the demon he once was, to win and take over again." said Richter.

"But he used that drug and fought when he came to help my people." said Tyuule.

"He must've fought as quickly as possible. There is a few minutes before he fully loses his mind." said Richter.

"What is it like?" asked Bozes. "To see him fully lose control?"

"Like your deepest nightmares become real. Naruto loses all notion of himself and becomes so sadistic, even the most sadistic person you know will have nightmares." replied Richter.

Naruto was right now pinned by the man. The man currently holding Naruto's right arm. In a dangerous position of the bone threatening to pop out of place.

"Let's see if you can fight me with only one arm." he stated and twisted.

A crunching noise was heard and a cry of pain ripped through the air as Naruto screamed and hissed in pain from the feeling of his arm being pulled out of place. The man got off Naruto, throwing down the arm with force, he spat on Naruto and then looked to the three women from the Special Region.

Richter instantly pulled out a P90 and took aim. But he was soon on the floor when the man gave a powerful punch to Richter's gut, knocking the air out of his lungs. Three broken ribs to boot as well. The man moved with incredible speed it looked like he wasn't even there. With Richter down, the man turned to the three.

"You were the prizes all along. Just imagine it. You working for us. It would be the best thing that ever happened. To us though." he said looking to Tyuule first. "A real life bunny girl. Seeing you in a bunny girl outfit would be so perfect it would be scary. A single photo of you in it would fetch millions of money." turning to Bozes. "You're the one who acts tough. Though by the 4th time you'd be broken and begging for more. I'd love to see that. You begging men to have fun with you over and over and over again. Pregnant or not, they'd still do it." and lastly, Pina. "And an Imperial Princess. Having sex with a Princess would sure be fun in itself. Sure you can sleepp with low rate prostitutes, but a Princess is the best prize anyone could get. Selling you to the highest bidder would surely gain money to live the high life. But I can't do that. My boss wants you to be held ransom and used to start a war with us and the Special Region."

"You can't do that." snapped Tyuule only to be backhanded by the man.

"Oh but we can. Come on. Spears, magic and swords versus bullets, tanks and choppers. Now who will win? You're our bitches. And will remain as such as long as the Gate remains open." spat the man.

But for Naruto, he watched the entire scene before him. His eyesight darkening. No doubt due to the beating he faced and the shock from his arm being popped out of place. But he soon was taken deep within his sub-conscience.

There he found a man chained to a wall in a white abyss. The chained man was an evil looking form of Naruto. The snow white hair blew in the wind. His body was bruised and beaten. The man looked like he was once of high class but reduced to a chained dog.

This was the true form of Dark Naruto. Naruto's other persona. You could even go so far as to say this was Naruto's dark side made flesh.

"What do you want?" hissed Dark Naruto.

"I need your help." said Naruto making his dark counterpart widen his eyes before giving a small chuckle.

"Last time I checked, you locked me away. Swore to never use me again. And look at you now. Coming back like a wounded animal and asking for my help. What type of man returns to the demon he caged?" stated Dark Naruto.

"A desperate one. Look, just this once. Help me just this once." asked Naruto.

"Hmph." said Dark Naruto.

Naruto snapped his fingers and the shackles unlocked. Allowing the evil to be freed again. But what Naruto didn't realize, was that what he had just done. Doomed him to a life of watching something else control his body.

In a flash of bright light, Naruto was blinded and soon found himself shackled to the wall while Dark Naruto stood before him. Regal black and red clothes covering his body when the light died out while Naruto was now the one in rags.

"Thank you _so_ much for giving me my freedom. Oh, and enjoy the show." said Dark Naruto howling in laughter as he walked away. Leaving Naruto to lement on what he had just done.

The man soon moved closer to the girls. Ready to begin his molesting for his own amusement. But soon stopped when the sounds of a faint laughter echoed through the area.

Richter looked to where the sound was coming from and soon his eyes widened. It was coming from Naruto. The silent chuckles turning into full blown laughter. Flipping his body over, Naruto reached over and popped his arm back in place. No form of hiss of pain was heard, just a wicked, evil looking smile along with a dark feeling running up their spines.

"Man it's been so long. But now that I'm back in the driver's seat. I can show you what true pain is." said Naruto looking at the man.

All three girls were shocked beyond their deepest imagination. All remembered Naruto's blue eyes. How they were so warm, full of life and energy giving. But these were cold, tainted, evil eyes of pure malice and hatred. Like there was never a shred of love to be found anywhere.

"You clearly don't know when to give up you bastard." hissed the man charging at Naruto, only to find himself on his back while he gazed up at the sky.

"Oh, you poor thing. Here, let me help you up." said Naruto darkly as he pulled the man up only to deliver a powerful punch to his face which sent the head into a rocking motion. The man's nose broken and blood flowing down the broken nose.

Naruto soon got ontop of the man and began to punch his lights out. The power behind each punch was beyond imagine. But the scariest thing was that while Naruto was punching, the smile on his face grew and grew and so did the demonic chuckle that accompanied the smile.

"More. More. More! More! MORE!" cried Naruto as Richter slowly got to his feet. The pain he was in was evident on his face. "Make me feel alive with your pain. Ease this pain I have. Suffer with me. Suffer more. More. More! MORE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Is that really Naruto?" asked Bozes horrified at what she was seeing.

"It is Naruto. But this isn't him." said Richter before thinking. "He must've set _him_ free."

"Who?" asked Pina.

"Everyone has two spirits within them. Some feed the evil one more while others feed the good one more. Naruto's evil side is so strong he desperately clung to the flicker of goodness he had within. Why it's so strong was thanks to High Jetters twisting his mind. But if he gave in and set his darkness free, meant he was extremely desperate." said Richter.

"He did this for us." said Tyuule. "He must've."

A cry of pain ripped them to what was going on. Naruto had pulled out his knife and was stabbing areas of the body were non-vital areas were. He had also just cut of one of the person's fingers.

"Does that hurt?" asked Naruto smiling sadistically before licking some of the blood on the knife. "Good. Give me more of your pain. Let me bask in the pain you feel. Allow me know what it means to be alive."

"Please, no more." begged the man. His injuries making him look unrecognisable.

"Oh come on. But we just got started. How about a game?" asked Naruto licking his lips. "We're gonna start at 1000. Count down by ttaking 7 each time."

Cutting more and more fingers off, Naruto relished in the pain he was inflicting. Counting or not, the cries and screams of pain brought joy to the now blackened heart.

Blood spilt from the man, before Naruto got bored. Bringing the knife up, he drove it into the man's chest. The man cried in pain as the knife pierced his heart, but his cries were silenced when Naruto twisted the knife, killing him them and there.

Getting off the man and pulling out the knife, Naruto looked to Richter and the girls. Blood coated his shirt and face along with the blade of the knife dripping blood still.

"Want to make me feel alive? How about we play another game?" he asked darkly walking to them while licking his lips and raising the knife. "It will be fun. I promise."

Richter had no choice. Pulling out the pistol he was given from someone he knew, he moved as fast as he could and pulled the trigger. The knife fell to the floor with a metallic clang and Naruto looked down before looking back to Richter.

"You bastard." he said before dropping to the floor.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" cried the girls looking at Richter and then to Naruto.

 **And scene.**

 **Oh shit. Naruto has released his inner most demon that he has kept locked away all this time. But with the evil counterpart of himself now free, Naruto finds himself being the one that was shackled.**

 **Thus giving Dark Naruto free reign within Naruto's mind. This isn't good at all. This means that Naruto Uzumaki is no more, but an evil being that is just using Naruto's body. Naruto's warm heart has now been frozen to be turned into a cold heart of sadism.**

 **Can he be free from this torment? Or will he remain like this for good?**

 **Chapter 16: The Blackened Past.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16: The Blackened Past

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter for Are Legends Born or Made?**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had done something he has regretted. Approaching his demonic other half that has been with him ever since The Akatsuki Project.**

 **Naruto has set his demon free only to end up being the one who is trapped and his demon taking over. On the outisde, Naruto wennt from a good and kind hearted man to full on sadistic evil man who is the very definition of a demon.**

 **With this other presona of Naruto now replacing his current nature, Richter pulls out a gun that was given to him by a trusted person and pulls the trigger.**

 **Naruto collapses but not before calling Richter a bastard for doing what he did.**

 **Of course this sends the three girls into shock when they see the man they love collapse before them.**

 **Whatt happens now?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 16: The Blackened Past.

The three girls looked at the fallen man. The very man who confirmed the thing they dreaded. Sure they were just told about by Richter, but to physically see it, was a whole different story.

But Tyuule's mind clicked first. Turning to Richter who still held out the pistol, showing a smoking barrel as Richter finally relaxed and holstered the pistol.

"What the hell did you just do?" hissed Tyuule. "You just shot the man I love and the man who will be the one to help me produce children."

"I didn't kill him. I never would." spat Richter walking to Naruto and flipping him over to reveal an object lodged in Naruto's chest.

Grabbing it and pulling it out, Richtter showed them the object. They were all impressed. It was a small dart with a needle on the end of it.

"A dart in the form of a bullet. Not strong enough to go through him, but just enough to temporarily immobilise him." said Richter. "One shot of this will put you to sleep within 5 seconds."

"How do you know what to do?" asked Pina with Richter coughing into his hand.

"Allow me to propperly introduce myself. My name is Richter Von Maxis. Ex German Special Forces and Naruto's handler. That tranquiliser gun was given to me by Mei Terumi who asked me to be Naruto's handler on behalf of Naruto himself." said Richter with a salute.

"Handler?" asked Bozes tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"It's like a supervisor of sorts. I am in charge of watching Naruto. If he uses High Jetters, I am to ensure he doesn't slip into his old habits. Being the killing, trigger happpy sadistic fuck he once was." said Richter grabbing Naruto's wrists and pulling out some handcuffs.

"What are you doing?" asked Tyuule.

"Yes I knocked him out, but it's just to be safe." said Richter.

"What happens now?" asked Tyuule.

"Now we get you back to the Special Region. I'll have mei look after him and ensure he is fit for duty and back on his feet." said Richter lifting Naruto up and loading him into the Humvie.

By the early morning the group headed back into the Gate where they'd be going back to the Special Region. Naruto was still passed out in the back and even the entire people of the world showered those who came over with praise and cheers.

Posts about them were still going wild. But it was to go. And once they were in the Gate, it wouldn't take long until they finally got back home. But for Pina, her attraction to Naruto was shown as she looked to the sleeping man.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked the Imperial Princess.

"It's hard to say. Mei has to do a check up on him to see if he will be okay." said Richter.

"Can you tell us what happened to Naruto? How he's able to use those drugs? High Jetters was the name." asked Tyuule.

Sighing as they finally made it to the other side, they got Naruto into the medical ward thanks to them radioing it in. Once he was in, Richter lit up a cigarette and leaned against the wall as everyone was there. From the Special Region's inhabitants to the squad.

"As you know, Naruto was a test subject for human experimentation. The tests were known as The Akatsuki Project. Naruto was tested on due to the other subjects wanting no part of it. Yes it was wrong, but without human trials, they were going to have their research canned. So they resorted to unethical methods. Naruto was their only choice. So they used him without him knowing. It was only when their research proved successful, did things go haywire." said Richter blowing out some smoke.

"Why?" asked Bozes.

"When the research was a success, the military tried to take it. The Akatsuki Project was a project designed to help the advancement of human capabilities. But the military found a gold mine of turning their soldiers into super soldiers. The perfect weapons. In a bid to prevent any information from being leaked, Tsunade, Naruto's aunt took some of the research and tried to flee the country. But she was killed in an accident. They never found the body. The research was torched and the scientists working on the project were systematically executed. One by one, they were killed. But there was one key factor that many didn't understand." said Richter.

"And that is?" asked Pina.

"The person must be pushed to the point of death over and over and over again for each stage of the experimentation. It was something that had to be done in order to grapht the ability to instill the neccessary base in order to turn the cells of the body to handle the weight of the enhanced state of the High Jetters drug. But even though the tests were successful, it wasn't finished. Naruto is the unfinished product. Even though he can use High Jetters thanks the tests, he still feels the side effects thanks to him not being a finished product." stated Richter blowing out more smoke from his cigarette.

"What are the side effects should he use it?" asked Pina.

"In the short run, his body is placed in an extremely injured state. The cost of using even one High Jetter is enormous. His heart and muscles can barely handle the strain of the drug. He feels more and more weaker with each use. In the long run, he sacrifices a small piece of his sanity. Driving himself deeper and deeper into an abyss with every time he uses High Jetters. He only uses it as a last resort. He is so broken right now, a meer touch to his past may shatter him. That man as seen Hell so many times, it's surprising he lasted this long." said Richter throwing down the finished cigarette. "Anymore questions?"

"Please tell us your history with Naruto." stated Bozes.

"Huh, I met Naruto a few years back, just after he met Mei and got his life back on track. He was fired from the military and became a gun for hire. I was on an assignment from German High Command. We had to infiltrate a group of terrorists. And my unit was teamed up with Naruto. It was also where people were still changing to his new nickname from Grim Reaper to Crimson Fox. During the mission, I was injured badly and the odds were against us when one of our own turned on us. I told Naruto to leave me behind. But he had none of it. It was also the first time I saw him use a High Jetter drug. He saved my life. So I very much owe him my life. I met Mei a few weeks later, after that incident. She asked me on behalf of Naruto to be his handler. I took the position and ever since, I've been making sure Naruto is okay." stated Richter.

 **With Naruto.**

Slowly opening his eyes to find him in the medical ward within the Special Region, Naruto slowly got up to a sitting position and found Mei looking over some documents, her chair turned to face him.

Mei soon looked up from the documents when she heard a few of the bed springs creak. Finding Naruto awake, she began her interrogation.

"Who are you?" asked Mei.

"Major Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Serial code: 2019923. Ranking JSDF officer of Recon 3. Richter my right hand man and an ally." stated Naruto with Mei narrowing her eyes to him.

"And what is Richter?" asked Mei.

"A real dumbfuck." replied Naruto.

"Welcome back. I'm surprised actually, that you managed to restrain your demon." said Mei relaxing herself.

"It took some time but I'm glad I managed to stop him before he went wild. If he had done something, I'd never live with myself." said Naruto looking down.

"I know. But it's good to have you back. As for what happened when you were over in Japan, Richter filled me in. Naruto, you have two more chances left of using High Jetters before you die." said Mei in a stern voice.

"Please tell me you've found something." begged Naruto looking to Mei with worried eyes.

"I may have. But it's going to take sometime. Please refrain from using High Jetters until then." said Mei with Naruto nodding his head.

"May I go?" asked Naruto with Mei waving her hand showing Naruto that he was dismissed.

Walking along the halls and into his room, Naruto closed the door and locked it. Heading into the bathroom, he looked at his reflection. The kindhearted nature soon vanished only to be replaced with one of hate and malice. A wicked smile spread across Naruto's face as he placed a hand on the glass before pushing on it with the glass shattering from the pressure.

Looking at the now many reflections, the sinister look on Naruto's face was incredible that Naruto looked around the room.

"I'm so bored. And man alive did that tranq hurt like a motherfucker. And deceiving Mei was a walk in the park. That dumb bitch doesn't even know that I share the same memories as Naruto. But seeing that I'm now here, I wonder how tough these people are. Hm, I wonder if their willing to play my games?" Naruto psychotically cackled to himself.

It was true. Naruto never did win against his other persona. He was completely locked away. He'd remain locked away until someone figured out who really was controling Naruto. But there was also the fact that this other Naruto was very good at deception. It would be a challenge to figure who it really was. If if was Naruto himself. Or his dark persona.

 **And scene.**

 **So now they know the whole story about Naruto Uzumaki. How he became what he is now. Richter's true title. How he relates to Naruto and how they all tie into each other. This mess keeps geeting bigger and bigger.**

 **Not only that, but Naruto really won against his own demons. Oh no, he's locked up tight. And it looks like his other persona is having a blast, posing as Naruto and planning on torturing the people of the Special Region for some fun.**

 **What will they do? What can they do?**

 **Chapter 17: Fear The Night.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


End file.
